Nuestra historia de dos
by Mesariel
Summary: En esta historia narrare un poco de mi historia y mi pareja favorita de One piece ( Zoro x Perona ), en la historia hay acción, romance, tragedia y varios géneros más, pasen por aquí léanlo y mandenme sus reviews los espero
1. Capitulo 1

**Bueno minna-san, lo que yo escribiré será una historia hecha por mí y mi novia, pues tenemos una relación a distancia y decidimos '' vivir en la vida virtual una vida real '' por así decirlo… Espero les guste, soy nuevo en esto y apenas entendí como publicar en el foro y todo, subiré los capítulos cad días si no los subo dentro de ese tiempo es por pruebas o trabajos u horarios sumamente ocupados, tratare de ser puntual espero les guste ambientare la historia tipo novela dramática espero les guste… En el primer capítulo contare como se conocieron los personajes espero les guste… Ah antes que se me olvide, Los pensamientos estarán entre guiones (-) y las acciones entre asteriscos (*)**

****** Nuestra historia de 2 ******

La escena se ambienta en un bosque, con una casa de madera media abandonada, el bosque lleno de palmeras y flores tanto exóticas como bellas, en esta casa vive una niña de 17 años llamada Dejiko, en ese momento la casa estaba sola, Dejiko cerca de un lago cuando una persona se acerca silenciosa.

Dejiko: ¿Quién eres? *se da media vuelta bruscamente*

¿? : Ah… Perdón si te interrumpí mi nombre es Reiji mucho gusto

Dejiko: Hola Reiji-san perdón ser brusca no soy visita frecuentemente

Reiji: Esta bien entiendo *se sienta a su lado* esa casa en el bosque ¿Es tuya?

Dejiko: Si… Una pregunta ¿Cómo paraste a llegar aquí? Nadie viene a este lugar… Es muy difícil llegar…

Reiji: Verás… Te contaré… Bueno acababa de salir de mi tierra natal… No recuerdo mucho… de camino me pegue con un árbol en la cabeza… Bueno pero te puedo contar lo que recuerdo… Sé que estaba corriendo… Solo corría y corría… pareciera escapar de algo… no recuerdo que… Ya había pasado una semana corriendo… No tenia que comer… Ni nada para beber… Y en un momento de desesperación sentí como llegaba una brisa a mi rostro… Recuerdo… Que me deje llevar… No sabía nada del mundo… Ese viento tan bienhechor… me calmaba… Esa brisa me llevo a un campamento en el cual habían pan y pescados, por el hambre no aguante y me robe unos cuantos… *se queda en silencio para ver si tomaba atención su compañera*

Dejiko: Ya veo… Cuenta sigue contándome… Siempre he estado sola… Eres la primera persona que he visto de hace mucho *interesada en el tema*

Reiji: Bueno, está bien te sigo contando… *empieza a relatar de nuevo* corrí y me interne al bosque ya después de haberme robado unos 3 panes y 3 pescados me los empecé a comer… Tan pronto como sacie mi hambre tenía mucha sed… Y la misma brisa, sabía que era la misma por la dirección en que soplaba, me volvió a llegar en la cara tan bien me sentía por aquella brisa… Y me volví a dejar llevar por esta, solo caminaba en la dirección en la que sentía el viento empujarme, y así seguí caminando hasta llegar a una laguna no muy lejana a esta y bebí buenos sorbos de agua… Apropósito estaba delicioso… Luego de beber hasta saciarme deje de sentir esa brisa y empecé a vagar por las orillas de la laguna y llegue hasta una casita semi-abandonada y pensé que estaba habitada, luego seguí caminando y vi a una persona a orillas de otro lago, esa eras tú y aquí me tienes contándote como llegue aquí…

Dejiko: Sugoii… ¿En serio fue así? Bueno por lo que me haz contado no tienes a donde ir, ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa, claro hasta que encuentres un hogar tú?

Reiji: Gracias no hay nada que me agradaría más…

******* Cierre el capítulo uno ********

**Bueno aquí está parte de la historia tal vez suba 2 o tres capítulos más, ya que la historia aún está impregnada en mi cabeza y tengo ganas de escribir más tal vez la siga contando.**

**Fuera de eso me gustaría tener su opinión, ¿Algún cambio? ¿Alguna acotación? Todo es bienvenido, gracias por leer… Seguramente subo los capítulos '' Lunes, miércoles, viernes sábado y domingo '' los otros dos días dudo hacerlo ya que no me puedo meter al pc hasta la próxima minna-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno minna-san como dije tal vez sub capítulos hoy día mismo jeje… Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior cualquier recomendación me la dicen onegaii . A medida que avance la historia me acercare cada vez más a la historia de one piece y las uniré mientras tanto contare la historia de Dejiko y Reiji… En este capítulo ambos se empieza a conocer y Dejiko le hace una propuesta interesante a Reiji, y a este la propuesta lo sorprende pero la acepta… Espero les guste este capítulo cualquier cosa me dicen .**

**PD: Siempre mantendré la misma forma de escribir en toda la historia y capítulos.**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo dos ********

Dejiko: Interesante y extraño, pero me agrada y se ve que eres buena persona *sonríe*

Reiji: Gracias… A todo esto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Sé que preguntarle a una mujer su edad no es cortes pero quiero saber, te ves muy joven

Dejiko: *se sonroja* gra…gracias… Mi nombre es Dejiko un gusto… Tengo 17 años… ¿Y tú?

Reiji: Yo tengo 19 años *sonríe* entonces… Me puedo quedar en tu casa ¿Cierto?

Dejiko: Si me hace falta compañía… Sería agradable que te quedases a vivir conmigo…

Reiji: Pues con gusto acepto… Tu casa es algo pequeña… Déjame darte un pequeño regalo… *se levanta* ve a tu casita en una o dos horas más

Dejiko: *sorprendida* Ok…

Reiji: *empieza a caminar en dirección a la casa* Nos vemos luego

Dejiko: Hai… - Me pregunto ¿Qué hará? –

Reiji: *llega a la casa* Hace mucho que no trabajaba… *le da un puño a la casa y la derrumba* Ummm… no tiene buen soporte… A empezar a trabajar… *va al bosque y saca de su mochila un hacha y empieza a talar los árboles*

Dejiko: ¿Qué es ese ruido? - él sabe lo que hace lo dejaré obrar –

Reiji: *termina de talar los árboles y trae la madera a la casa* Bien… *guarda el hacha en la mochila y saca un martillo* Empecemos… *agarra la madera talada, una caja de clavos y un serrucho* me debo apurar… *empieza a cortar la madera, juntarla y clavarla de tal forma que empieza a arma una casa*

Dejiko: Ya ha pasado media hora…

Reiji: *empieza a silbar mientras sigue armando la casa* debo apurarme… *a los 50 minutos después termina de armar la casa* Se me hace raro… ¿Por qué no ha venido…? Bueno al menos así logre terminarla… *entra a la casa* haber… la casa la hice bastante grande… Etto… Demorare más de lo esperado… Kuso…

Dejiko: Ya ha pasado un buen rato lo iré a ver… *se levanta*

Reiji: Venga… me queda madera para hacer dos camas… *empieza a construir una cama, apenas la termina construye la otra*

Dejiko: ¡¿Nani?! *ve la casa, bien construida, con madera nueva y más grande que la anterior, se aproxima rápido a la puerta y entra*

Reiji: Vaya… Llegaste… Perdón si no te gusto… Pero en una casa tan pequeña no caíamos los dos…

Dejiko: *atónita y sin habla*

Reiji: Demoré más de lo esperado… así que hice ambas camas en una pieza… *abre la puerta y se ve una pieza con dos camas, un mueble, un espejo y un closet* era lo menos que podía hacer para darte las gracias por dejarme vivir contigo…

Dejiko: No se… Como agradecerte esto… *se le tira encima y lo abraza* gracias… En serio gracias… *entra en la habitación y se tira a la cama* que cómodo…

Reiji: Me alegra que te guste… *se sienta a su lado*

Dejiko: Nee… ¿Te gustaría ser mi hermano…?

Reiji: *se sorprende* etto… ¿tu hermano mayor…?

Dejiko: Hai *asiente con la cabeza*

Reiji: Esta bien seremos hermanos de palabra…

Dejiko: Hai! *sonríe muy alegre*

*******Cierre el capítulo dos ********

**Espero les haya gustado minna-san e_e ya pensaban que era otra cosa cuando leyeron el principio jaja ok no e.e espero les haya gusta, mañana seguramente subo el capítulo 3 hasta la próxima minna-san y por supuesto se escucha y lee todo tipo de quejas, consejos y demás espero sus mensajes y comentarios gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa minna :3 hoy día subo el capítulo 3 de ''Nuestra historia de dos '' a partir de este capítulo, pasaran más cosas sobrenaturales y la ficción por así decirlo se apoderara de esta novela espero les guste ^^ ah una persona me pregunto cuándo integrare a Zoro, Mihawk y Perona bueno en los capítulos de más adelante hay muchas cosas sin resolver y seguramente dudas que iré resolviendo a medida avance pues sin más que decir espero les guste este capítulo**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo tres ********

Reiji: - Que bonita se ve… Tiene cabello largo, ojos cafés oscuros, una bonita sonrisa… Su cabello es color café castaño… Es muy hermosa… Y tiene… ¡¿Orejas de gato!? - No tengo problema en ser tu hermano, pero no crees que apenas me conoces, no sabes quién soy ni de donde soy y quieres que sea tu hermano… No entiendo…

Dejiko: Es que aun que no te conozca puedo ver que eres buena persona… Se ve en tu aura… Bueno y si es porque no te conozco o tu me conoces a mi '' bien '' empecemos con preguntas y respuestas, empieza tú.

Reiji: Como tu desees… Bueno… ¿Por qué tienes colmillos? ¿Por qué tienes orejas de gato?

Dejiko: Bueno… Te explicare… Y no te rías o me creas de mentirosa… Que te digo la verdad… Soy una vampiresa, y por ende podría transformarme en murciélago, pero yo odio a los murciélagos y siempre me han gustado los gatos, entonces en vez de orejas de murciélago tengo de gato, que representan en lo que me puedo transformar… *sonríe*

Reiji: Genial… Eso… No me parece para risa ni mentira me causa admiración es genial *sonríe* venga te toca a ti pregunta lo que quieras…

Dejiko: Etto… ¿Por qué tienes orejas de zorro y una cola de zorro?

Reiji: Bueno… Tampoco te rías… La verdad… Es de familia… ¿Cómo explicarlo…? 1 vez cada 9 años… Los de mi familia tienen que elegir entre 4 colas… Y orejas… Está… La del demonio, la del gato, la del zorro y la del conejo… Y dependiendo de tu personalidad los primeros 9 años… Crece una cola y orejas de esa personalidad… Luego cada 9 años la puedes cambiar a tu gusto… Por mi parte… Yo no la quise cambiar…

Dejiko: Sou ka… Tampoco es aburrido *sonríe* también es interesante y me agrada saber que no soy la única '' rara '' *fuerza una sonrisa*

Reiji: Tranquila *la abraza* si no quieres sonreír… No lo hagas no te hará bien… *le besa la mejilla*

Dejiko: Ha… ha… Hai *se sonroja* gracias… por arreglar la casa…

Reiji: Está bien *sonríe* ya te dije que es lo menos que podía hacer… Nee ¿Tienes hambre?

Dejiko: Hai…

Reiji: Está bien espérame aquí… *toma su mochila, y sale de la casa*

Dejiko: Está bien… - Que agradable… Es raro… Pero agradable… -

Reiji: *empieza a silbar y se dirige a la laguna, una vez en esta saca una caña de pescar de su mochila, saca cebos y empieza a pescar* Que lío… No me puedo meter al lago…

Dejiko: Le voy a contar… No parece mala persona… Y su aura no dice lo contrario… Espero no entristezca por lo que diré…

Reiji: *luego de pescar unos 6 pescados de tamaño mediano y uno grande se dirige a la casa* Este es un buen lugar para pescar *sonríe satisfecho*

Dejiko: *lo ve llegando y sale a saludarlo* nee, nee entra rápido…

Reiji: ¿Por qué?

Dejiko: Solo entra *lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia dentro*

Reiji: ¡Hey! Espera… *entra a la casa con ella y entra los pescados*

Dejiko: Te haz preguntado… ¿Cómo he sobrevivido en este lugar con semejante casa?

Reiji: Pues si…

Dejiko: *le pasa una llave* gírala ¾ a la izquierda…

Reiji: *sorprendido* está bien… *hace lo que le dice y se abre un portal* ¡Wow! ¡¿Cómo?!

Dejiko: Es mi jardín… Ahí vivo… A veces salgo de ese lugar para pasear en este hermoso bosque…

Reiji: Ya veo… Entonces ve a tu casa haya y yo me quedo acá así no te molesto y duermes en tu espacio *sonríe*

Dejiko: ¡No! Dijiste que seríamos hermanos y además te invite a dormir a mi casa así que vienes conmigo

Reiji: *sonríe tiernamente* gracias… Usted primero… *hace una reverencia para que ella pase primero*

Dejiko: Está bien… *traspasa el portal, una vez que lo hace Reiji entra también*

Reiji: Que bonito lugar… *dice asombrado*

Dejiko: Si… *le toma de la mano y lo jala* ven, ven vamos a mi casa

Reiji: Está bien *la sigue y llega a parar en una casa en la cual entran ambos* ¡Qué bonito lugar! Es muy cómodo…

Dejiko: Hai… Nee duerme en la misma pieza que yo por favor…

Reiji: Está bien… Ya iré a la pieza ¿Dónde está la cocina?

Dejiko: Haya *le señala con el dedo*

Reiji: Gracias ya vuelvo… *va a la cocina y empieza a cocinar los pescados que trajo* Espero le guste… Hace mucho que no cocino

Dejiko: - ¿Qué pensará hacer? Algo huele bien en la cocina… -

Reiji: *a la media hora después sale de la cocina con los pescados pequeños fritos y el grande rebanado en varias partes en distintos platos* De mi parte… *le ofrece uno*

Dejiko: *muy sorprendida y contenta* gracias, gracias en serio gracias desde que vivo aquí nadie me ha preparado la comida, aprendí a cocinar sola… ¡En serio muchas gracias!

Reiji: Me alegra escuchar eso… Y tranquila mientras yo esté aquí a tu lado te preparare de comer cuantas veces quieras *ríe*

Dejiko: ¡Gracias! Provecho *empieza a comer*

Reiji: Provecho *empieza a comer*

******** Cierre del capítulo tres ********

**Este capítulo lo hice más largo, puesto que quería dejar la convivencia de Dejiko y Reiji para un solo capítulo ando inspirado xD tal vez suba el 4 en una hora más espero les haya gustado este capítulo si tienen quejas o consejos les leo ^^ **

**PD: Mañana no publico debido a que no uso el pc o no lo puedo usar tratare de publicar aun que sea un capitulo diario hasta la próxima. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno minna-san acá les traigo el capítulo 4 espero les guste, perdón por no haberlo subido ayer no me di el tiempo de hacerlo, ah y si subo hoy día (jueves) es por una excepción de horario seguramente mañana subo el 5 y si alcanzo el 6 espero les guste aprovechen, reitero u digo en caso que no lo haya dicho antes, One piece todavía no entrará en la historia hasta un poco más adelante, primero quiero ordenarme en la historia ''principal'' luego en la fusión o unión de ambas sin más que decir disfruten.**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo 4 ********

Reiji: *termina de comer* ¿Qué te pareció?

Dejiko: Exquisita *termina de comer* es la primera vez que como algo tan rico, en serio gracias *sonríe*

Reiji: De nada después de todo eres mi hermana menor *sonríe cariñosamente*

Dejiko: *se sonroja* hai… vamos a la pieza, se hace de noche…

Reiji: Como tú ordenes… *la toma en brazos*

Dejiko: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

Reiji: Te llevo a la pieza *ríe*

Dejiko: No es necesario, puedo caminar

Reiji: Aún así yo te quiero cargar *sonríe, con su cola abre la puerta, entra y la cierra*

Dejiko: Está bien… Gracias…

Reiji: De nada… *la sienta en la cama y se sienta a su lado*

Dejiko: Que tierno… Eres todo un caballero…

Reiji: No lo soy *ríe* pero tú eres una excepción…

Dejiko: ¿Por qué soy una excepción?

Reiji: Porque eres la primera persona… Que pide ser mi hermana/o… Y la primera persona que me felicita… O agradece… *se percata de algo*

Dejiko: sou ka… *lo abraza*¿Me creerías que eres la primera persona que me trata tan amablemente…?

Reiji: La verdad… Si… Nee… ¿Por qué tienes orejas de gato, pero no cola?

Dejiko: La verdad… Odio tener cola… La primera vez que la tuve… No me gusto y pedí que me la quitaran, me siento… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Arrinconada… Encarcelada… ¿Entiendes verdad?

Reiji: Si entiendo… *apoya la cabeza de ella contra su hombro* pero a partir de ahora… No estarás sola… Estaré a tu lado… No te abandonaré….

Dejiko: Gracias… *ronronea* te quiero…

Reiji: Yo también te quiero *sonríe* -demonios… ¿Qué es esto que siento…? ¿Amor? No creo que eso sea posible… ¡Apenas la conocí hoy! –

Dejiko: Duerme conmigo, por favor di que si…

Reiji: Está bien… *se levanta*

Dejiko: ¡Gracias! *se levanta, tira la sabanas un poco para atrás, se acuesta y lo jala para que se acuesta con ella*

Reiji: Ya voy tranquila *sonríe, se acuesta a su lado y los tapa a ambos* que descanses… Nos vemos en la mañana *la besa en la mejilla, la abraza y se dispone a dormir*

Dejiko: Hai *lo abraza, le besa la mejilla y se duerme*

Reiji: - ¡Qué bella se ve durmiendo...! Espero poder estar a su lado un tiempo más… Sin interrupciones… Adoro estar con ella… a su lado… - *le acaricia el cabello* - se duerme rápido… Que bella… - que duermas bien… *se duerme*

*empieza a amanecer*

Reiji: *empieza a despertar de a poco* aún está a mi lado… Que agradable… *se limpia la baba* parece que tú también babeas *le limpia la baba* vamos… despierta mi bella durmiente…

Dejiko: *empieza a despertar de apoco* Ohayo… *lo besa en la mejilla*

Reiji: *se sorprende y sonroja* Ohayo… *bosteza* ¿Cómo dormiste?

Dejiko: Yo bien… *se levanta* fue una noche agradable… ¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste bien?

Reiji: Nunca antes había dormido mejor *sonríe y se levanta* Me iré a lavar la cara… ¿Dónde está el baño?

Dejiko: Por haya… *le señala con el dedo*

Reiji: Gracias *se dirige al baño, entra en este y se empieza a lavar la cara, luego de terminar se lava los dientes*

Dejiko: *bosteza y se dirige al baño*

Reiji: *termina de lavarse los dientes y sale del baño* ¿Quieres desayunar?

Dejiko: Por favor… *dice somnolienta*

Reiji: Está bien *se dirige a la cocina, abre el refrigerador, saca huevos y leche, va a un mueble saca un par de vasos, sirve la leche, la guarda y empieza a cocinar los huevos*

Dejiko: *se lava la cara y apenas termina los dientes* termine… *sale del baño, bosteza y se dirige a la cocina* ¿Qué preparas?

Reiji: Huevos ¿Te gustan fritos o revueltos?

Dejiko: Revueltos *sonríe y saca pan del mueble*

Reiji: Menos mal que así los preparé *ríe y pone la paila con el huevo en la mesa*

Dejiko: Se ve rico… *se sienta en la mesa y deja el pan en esta*

Reiji: Provecho *se prepara un pan con huevo, le prepara uno a ella, se lo entrega y empieza a comer*

Dejiko: Yo me puedo preparar pan sola *hace puchero* pero gracias

Reiji: *termina lo que tienen en la boca y ríe* está bien

Dejiko: Provecho *empieza a comer*

********Cierre capítulo 4 ********

**Espero les haya gustado esta edición mañana subo la 5, seguramente a partir de la 6 ya empieza a ver algo de acción y drama, en la descripción no se ve ya que solo me dejo hacer 2 géneros pero en la historia habrán varios como acción, drama, tragedia, ficción entre otras… Espero les haya gustado y como siempre comentarios, reviews siempre bienvenidos hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa minna :3 ¿Cómo están? Espero mejor que yo :P bueno les traigo otra edición de la historia, espero los guste y por favor espero los reviews que desde que empecé a escribir solo he recibido dos D: espero les guste, en este capítulo Reiji cuenta más a fondo sobre su vida pasada y su historia, espero les guste **

********Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo 5 ********

Reiji: *termina de comer* ¿Qué te pareció el desayuno?

Dejiko: Rico gracias *sonríe* nee vamos a dar un paseo… ¿Sí?

Reiji: Está bien ¿Vamos al lago en el que nos conocimos?

Dejiko: Como quieras *ríe contenta*

Reiji: Bien vamos… Pero… ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

Dejiko: De la misma forma que entramos *le entrega una llave* esta es tuya, la mía la tengo yo…

Reiji: Está bien… *abre el portal* tú primero…

Dejiko: Gracias… *avanza por el portal mientras lo jala* ¡Vamos, vamos!

Reiji: Ya voy, ya voy… *salen del portal los dos y lo cierra* vamos… *sonríe* ¿Quieres que te cargue?

Dejiko: No… Puedo caminar sola *ríe de nuevo*

Reiji: Lo sé, lo sé… *le toma de la mano y ambos empiezan a caminar*

Dejiko: Nee… ¿Me puedes contar más sobre ti? De tu pasado… Quiero decir… Si no te molesta…

Reiji: Está bien… No hay problema… *sonríe* bueno… yo nací desgraciado *ríe con pesar*

Dejiko: ¿A qué te refieres?

Reiji: Quiero decir… No nací en una buena familia… Mi familia… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Me despreciaba… Soy el hermano menor de 4 hijos… 3 hombres… Y una mujer… Era la desgracia de la familia…

Dejiko: ¿Y qué quieres decir con '' desgracia de la familia ''?

Reiji: Bueno… Como te puedes dar cuenta… De por si mi familia ya no es normal… En la familia que estoy… Todos pueden ''Controlar'' un elemento… Sin necesidad de un ''Poder exterior'' mis hermanos y hermana si pueden dominar los elementos… Bueno solo uno… En cambio yo… No puedo dominar ninguno… Mis hermanos desarrollaron sus habilidades a los pocos años… A los 3 años si no me equivoco… Y yo hasta el día de hoy no tengo ninguno…

Dejiko: Ya veo… *agacha la cabeza* creo poder entenderte…

Reiji: Y no lo dudo… No sé… Como será tu familia… Y no te lo preguntare… Después de tu reacción… La única persona de mi familia… Que en verdad me apreciaba… Era mi madre… Pero… Un día… Cuando mis hermanos y hermana y padre salieron… Quedándome mi madre y yo… Por decirlo… ''Asaltaron la casa'' Y no un asalto común sino personas parecidas a mi familia, con habilidades… Mi madre… Siendo igual que yo… se sacrificó para que yo no muriese… Ese día perdí a la única familia que tenía… O que yo consideraba tener… Después de ese día me fui a vivir con mi tío… Que por cierto no me tuvo piedad, ya que yo no poseía habilidades me empezó a enseñar el arte de las espadas… Y desde entonces soy espadachín… Llevo más o menos 10 o 12 años entrenando con mi tío…

Dejiko: *sorprendida* entiendo… Espera… ¿''Entrenando''?

Reiji: Si… Entrenando… Mi entrenamiento no ha finalizado… Me escapé y llegue aquí…

Dejiko: Entiendo…

Reiji: Aún que estoy seguro de que mi tío vendrá pronto a buscarme… Se va a enojar bastante cuando sepa que le robe una katana *ríe* estaba guardada para cuando yo terminara mi entrenamiento… Es una réplica de la suya… La de él eso si… es más grande…

Dejiko: Ya veo… Debe ser un gran espadachín…

Reiji: Si… Bueno…. Hasta hace unos pocos años habrán sido unos 7 años atrás… Mientras yo entrenaba con mi tío… Me llego una carta diciendo que mi padre tenía otra novia… Y que con esta tuvo una hija… Pesé a que era mi hermanastra… La quise mucho… Le pedí a mi tío que me dejase ir a verla… Este me dejo hacerlo… Y al verla noté que nos parecíamos… al igual que yo ella no tenía habilidades… Así que nos llevamos bien… Pero… Mis hermanos ya más grandes… Mi hermano mayor tendría sus 27 años mi otro hermano sus 24 y mi hermana 22… Ya no vivían con nosotros… Y bueno… Para resumir los hechos… Mi padre y madrastra… Salieron a pasear… Lejos… Era su luna de miel… mi hermana había cumplido 2 años… y yo tenía 14… la estaba cuidando quiero decir estábamos jugando, me gustaba hacerla reír… Pero… Ese día… Llegó… El mismo hombre que hace un tiempo atrás asesino a mi madre… Yo tratando proteger a mi hermanita… No fui rival para él… Yo resulte gravemente herido… Pero gracias a mi entrenamiento con mi tío sobreviví… En cambio mi hermana… *le salen lagrimas* no la pude proteger… Luego de eso… Mi tío se enteró de la noticia y me fue a recoger antes que llegasen mis padres… Me llevó a su casa… Me sanó y apenas me recuperé seguí entrenando… Arduamente esforzándome todos los días al límite…

Dejiko: Ya veo… *le seca las lagrimas* debiste haberlo pasado mal… Pero… Ahora estás a mi lado… No me perderás tan fácilmente…

Reiji: Gracias… *le besa la mejilla y fuerza una sonrisa* Aún que… No puedo decir que mi vida fue muy dura… Siendo que no sé nada sobre la tuya… Así que no reclamo… No tengo derecho a hacerlo…

Dejiko: Entiendo… Está bien… Siento haberte hecho recordar tales acontecimientos… *le termina de secar las lagrimas* y no fuerces la sonrisa que no quieres hacer… Está bien... estar triste… Pero te entiendo… *sonríe tratando de consolarlo*

Reiji: Gracias… Aprecio tu ayuda… *la besa en la mejilla*

Dejiko: Ah Reiji… Hay que tratar de no pasar todo el día en el jardín… Solamente la noche y un poco de la mañana…

Reiji: Entiendo… *sonríe y la abraza* entiendo…

******** Cierre del capítulo 5 ********

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo mañana trataré de subir el 6 hasta la próxima, espero sus reviews :D les hago un adelanto de mañana, mañana hay tragedia o acción en el capítul habrán esos dos factores, ah y se acerca los capítulos donde concuerdan con One piece y si se dan cuenta en algunas partes salen insinuaciones de este.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno gente les traigo otro capítulo de su novela preferida *O* ok no ._. en este capítulo seguramente habrá tragedia o acción aun estoy pensando cual va a predominar y ustedes no me dan consejos ¬¬ en este capítulo se dará a conocer el nombre del tío de Reiji tal vez algunos ya se habrán imaginado quien es pero para los lentos ya lo verán en este capítulo, seguramente predomina la acción hoy**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo 6 ********

Reiji: Bueno… Fue agradable este rato contigo…

Dejiko: Digo lo mismo…

¿? : Así que aquí estabas…

Reiji: Esa voz… Por favor dime que me equivoco…

Dejiko: No lo sentí… ¿¡Quién demonios es!?

¿?: ¿Quién es tu amiga… Reiji?

Reiji: Es… mi hermana menor… Tío…

Dejiko: ¿¡Tío!?

¿?: ¿Hermana menor? No recuerdo que mi hermano haya tenido otra hija…

Reiji: Es solo de palabra…

¿?: Ya veo…

Dejiko: *se voltea* Este… Este es… ¡''Taka no me'' Mihawk!

Mihawk: Vaya… Veo que me conoces…

Dejiko: No señor… Sólo he escuchado de usted… Que hasta el momento es el mejor espadachín del mundo…

Reiji: No hables de eso… No le gusta la fama… *se para y se da vuelta* Y… ¿Me viniste a buscar?

Mihawk: por supuesto que sí, eres un debilucho y todavía no terminas tu entrenamiento, además te robaste esa katana…

Reiji: Lo siento tío… *saca una katana que tenía escondida en su espalda y se la entrega*

Mihawk: Al menos la haz cuidado… *desenvaina su propia espada, y le devuelve la otra*

Reiji: ¿No me la quitará?

Mihawk: Por ahora no… Primero demuéstrame si vale la pena que la conserves contigo, ¡Pelea conmigo!

Reiji: *se sorprende* Dejiko… No interfieras… Sin importar que pase… Y ve a casa… Por favor…

Dejiko: Es… Está bien… *se para y va camino a la casa*

Mihawk: Si quieres protegerla… Debes hacerte más fuerte… *toma su espada con una mano, la mueve en dirección a Reiji y este recibe un corte en el brazo izquierdo* muy lento…

Reiji: Kuso… *desenvaina su espada y corre hacia Mihawk para atacarlo de lado, horizontalmente*

Mihawk: *salta esquivándole el ataque y se para encima de la espada* Lento…

Reiji: *mueve la espada de un lado a otro rápidamente hacerle daño*

Mihawk: Eres igual que los babuinos de la isla… *se mueve de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques*

Reiji: ¡Deja de esquivar y ataca! *le da una estocada*

Mihawk: Después no te quejes… *se agacha esquivando el ataque y le lanza una estocada mucho más potente*

Reiji: *se mueve al lado para evitarlo pero aún así le hace un corte en el costado derecho y este empieza a sangrar* Kuso… *da un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia*

Mihawk: Con alejarte no sacas nada… *mueve su espada horizontalmente y se ve una ráfaga cortante saliendo del movimiento*

Reiji: No caeré dos veces en eso… *se cubre con la katana del ataque, al hacer contacto el ataque con la katana, esta sale despedida por el choque mandando a volar a Reiji y este se estrella contra un árbol rompiéndolo*

Mihawk: No eres fuerte todavía… *envaina la espada y va a recoger la otra*

Reiji: Lo sé… *intenta pararse aún sangrante* todavía soy muy débil para derrotarte…

Mihawk: Vaya desperdicio… Creer que le quite la katana al jefe babuino para dártela…

Reiji: Siento ser tu sobrino y ser un debilucho… *camina hacia la funda, la recoge y luego camina hasta Mihawk*

Mihawk: Lo eres al menos lo aceptas… *le entrega la katana* más te vale cuidarla… No tienes permitido perderla o romperla…

Reiji: Si tío… *coge la espada, la guarda en la funda y se la pone en la espalda*

Mihawk: Bueno te dejaré aquí por lo pronto… Y entrena… Hazte más fuerte si quieres protegerla… Hasta la próxima… *empieza a caminar hasta la salida de la selva*

Reiji: Gracias… *se dirige a la casa* kuso… aún soy débil… *para al frente de la casa y ve a Dejiko en el suelo sangrando y la puerta abierta*

Dejiko: *sigue sangrando*…

Reiji: ¡Dejiko! *corre hacia ella* ¿Qué te paso? Responde por favor dime que aún estás viva… ¡Dejiko! *empieza a llorar*

******** Cierre del capítulo 6 ********

**Para los que crean que el capítulo termino por error, es un no yo lo quise dejar hasta la mitad como un ''continuará'' a ver si están más atentos e_e espero les haya gustado este capítulo seguramente la novela ya está por terminar… Tal vez haga secuelas o por decirlo ''Una segunda temporada de esta'' quedaran unos 8 capítulos antes de que termine aproximando… si quedan más o menos bue… no están fuera de mi proyección… Sin más que decir espero sus reviews. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno amigos… Muchos seguramente quedaron con la duda de lo que paso ayer, y seguramente tal vez piensen en Dejiko, siendo que es mi novia ¿Algo debe pasar verdad? Pues este no es el capítulo donde ocurre exactamente algo… Igual léanlo espero les guste, en este capítulo habrá una pelea y por ende cambiare la forma de escribir, la relatare a modo de narración las veces que haya alguna pelea, desfruten.**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******** capítulo 7 ********

Reiji: No… Por favor… Dime que esto es mentira… *abraza el cadáver de Dejiko* ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué debe de ser así…? ¡¿Por qué también te perdí a ti?! Estas marcas… Son las mismas que la de mi madre y hermana… Debe de ser él… Tranquila… Te vengaré… Perdón por no haber estado aquí… Sólo espérame… *Abre el portal y entra en él con Dejiko en sus brazos, luego entra a la casa y la deja acostada en la pieza* perdón… *cierra la pieza, sale de la casa vuelve a pasar por el portal y lo cierra* esta vez me lo pagaras… Akainu… Te aniquilaré… *empieza a caminar por la selva con su katana en la espalda* primero… Debo controlar eso… Sin eso no podré aniquilarlo… *llega a la orilla, toma un barquito al igual que Mihawk, lo hecha al agua y se sube en él* Tío… Antes necesitaré su ayuda… *empieza a avanzar con el barquito y luego de un rato llega a la isla, desembarca y se dirige a la casa de Mihawk mejor dicho su mansión* Hacía tiempo que no venía… *sigue caminando y se encuentra con los babuinos* No molesten… *sus ojos se tornan negros totalmente, mueve su espada y les da un corte a cada uno de los babuinos, luego de esto ellos se alejan* venga… *sus ojos se tornan cafés y llega a la mansión* Tío… Necesito su ayuda…

Mihawk: ¿A qué vienes? ¿No estabas contento con tu ''hermana''?

Reiji: Sucedieron… Ciertos percances…

Mihawk: Entiendo… ¿Vienes a entrenar?

Reiji: Sí, quiero poder dominar esa habilidad…

Mihawk: Entiendo… Demorarás bastante…

Reiji: Usted sabe que para mí el tiempo no vale nada… *envaina su espada*

Mihawk: Tienes razón… Venga empecemos…

******** Corto ********

**El entrenamiento me lo saltaré, No quiero entrar en detalles tengo un hombro malo y por ende demoraré mucho en escribirlo… Así que para que no digan que falta historia, el entrenamiento no será escrito.**

******** Continuación ********

*6 meses después*

Mihawk: ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de irte? Sabes que el cadáver estará en descomposición para cuando llegues…

Reiji: No lo creo… Usted sabe que por años intenté dominar la necromancia… Al final lo dominé…

Mihawk: Entiendo… Sabes que tu oponente no es nada débil…

Reiji: Aún así lo debo intentar… No he descansado en paz desde que ocurrió eso…

Mihawk: Entiendo… *en un movimiento rápido desenvaina su espada y ataca horizontalmente a Reiji, y este al percatarse de esto desenvaina su katana y se cubre* nada mal… *envaina su espada, se da vuelta y se dirige a su mansión* Adiós…

Reiji: Adiós y gracias… Muchas gracias tío…

Mihawk: No agradezcas y vete pronto…

Reiji: ¡Sí! *se da media vuelta y corre hacia la orilla de la playa, toma el barco con el que llego y se echa al mar con este* ¡Akainu! Voy por ti… Esta vez no te salvarás… *luego de media hora llegar a una isla desierta, con volcanes activos todavía* Llegué… *empieza a explorar el lugar*

¿? : Miren a quien tenemos aquí… Es el debilucho que no pudo proteger a su familia ni a sus seres queridos en dos ocasiones… *se ve a un hombre con traje rojo cerca de uno de los volcanes*

Reiji: ¡Akainu! No tendré piedad… *desenvaina su espada*

Akainu: ¿Y qué me hará un debilucho como tú?

Reiji: Me vengaré por todo lo que me haz hecho… *toma su espada con ambas manos y la agita fuerte, de esta sale una ráfaga cortante, Akainu esquiva esto y aún así le llega parte de la habilidad la cual le da un corte en el rostro*

Akainu: ¡Esto… Esto es haki! Maldito mocoso…

*El brazo de Akainu se convierte en una mano de lava con la cual le da un golpe a Reiji, Este interpone entre su cuerpo y el puño de Akainu su espada y antes de que hagan contacto Akainu detiene el golpe para no cortarse*

Reiji: ¡¿Qué pasa Akainu?! ¿Te acobardaste?

*Reiji empuña fuertemente su katana y le da una estocada a Akainu, este lo esquiva y le lanza un golpe con su mano envuelta en lava al darse cuenta de esta acción Reiji se mueve a un lado esquivando el ataque, toma su katana con una mano y le lanza un corte que alcanzando a Akainu le hace un gran corte en el brazo de él saliendo bastante sangre, ensangrentando la katana de Reiji*

Akainu: Kuso…

*salta hacia atrás para tomar distancia, junta ambas manos y de estas empiezan a salir lava en dirección a Reiji, Este al darse cuenta de esto, *saca una segunda katana, que tenía en la espalda y toma cada una en ambas manos, adaptando una posición con una de las katanas sobre su cabeza horizontalmente apuntando con el filo a Akainu y la otra cerca de su pecho de la misma forma que la primera, mientras Akainu lanzaba su habilidad, Reiji empuña fuerte ambas espadas y con toda su fuerza las mueve en dirección a Akainu saliendo de estas una gran onda de corte atravesando y cortando la lava en dirección a este, Akainu al darse cuenta de esto intenta moverse pero antes de hacerlo la habilidad le corta el brazo y la pierna derecha en su totalidad quitando estos miembros de su cuerpo cayendo este al suelo, mientras que con la lava intentaba regenerar sus miembros perdidos y cerrar la hemorragia creada por tal corte Reiji se acerca con ambas espadas corriendo y antes de que él se diera cuenta le corta el estomago abriéndoselo y le corta la cabeza en su totalidad sangrando abundantemente y chorreando sangre por las partes cortadas*

Reiji: Descansen en paz… Madre, hermana… Dejiko… Su asesino ya está muerto… *hace un movimiento con ambas katanas para limpiar la sangre en estas y las envaina* para asegurarme que no te regeneraras… *le toma la cabeza y el cuerpo y lo lanza al agua* listo… Ahora… *vuelve a las orillas del rio y se sube al barquito volviendo a navegar en dirección a la isla en al cual se encontró con Dejiko, pasando una hora llegó a esta, volvió a la casa que él había construido y abrió el portal entrando en este y luego de entrar cerrándolo, se dirige a la casa* Dejiko… Volví…

********Cierre del capítulo 7********

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, espero sus reviews, tal vez mañana suba el capítulo 8 no se… Ah y para los que han visto One piece notarán que la actitud de Akainu en la novela es totalmente diferente al del anime, siendo este el personaje que más odio lo ambiente de tal forma que en su anterioridad por ciertos hechos haya sido expulsado de la marina enviándolo a alguna isla, este enojado por esto empezó a asesinar gente entre ellos los familiares queridos de Reiji, se preguntarán el por qué del odio hacia Reiji, bueno la verdad Akainu en la novela fue expulsado de la marina por culpa de la familia de nuestro protagonista, espero les haya gustado ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno volvemos con esta novela tan esperada… Ok lo acepto no lo es .-. o me equivoco? Díganme del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tan esperados son los capítulos? Quiero decir ¿Cuanto se emocionan esperando? Espero sus reviews y mp :3 o pm como le quieran decir . Bueno sin más que decir disfruten de este capítulo, si tienen dudas con el personaje, o quieren que haga un pequeño capítulo ''Relleno'' para explicar sus dudas solo me dicen y yo haré lo posible disfrútenlo**

********Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo 8 ********

Reiji: *entra a la pieza y ve a Dejiko tal cual como había quedado* me pregunto si te habrá tomado desprevenida… Después de todo… Akainu es fuerte… Pero no tanto como mi tío… Espero esto funcione… Dejiko… Para ti seguramente solo han sido 2 días… los que estuvimos y compartimos juntos… Para mí el tiempo… Transcurre totalmente diferente… *empieza a escribir una nota* Yo comí… La tempo tempo no mi… Soy un usuario de una de las frutas del diablo… Cuando era pequeño… Entré a una salva, encontré esa fruta tan extraña… Y me la comí… Desde que lo hice puedo controlar el tiempo… Lo sé es raro… Pero para ti lo que han sido días para mi han sido meses… Me enamoré de ti… No lo puedo negar… Apenas te vi me enamoré… Y por eso accedí a ser tu hermano… Tal vez no sería tu novio… Pero al menos siendo tu hermano estaría a tu lado… Eso es lo que quería decir… Aishiteru… Bueno… Tú te preguntaras como es que después de la muerte… Podrás leer este escrito… Es fácil… Yo domino la necromancia, el arte de resucitar a los muertos dependiendo de la situación… En tu caso que moriste por desangramiento, hemorragias y quemaduras internas…Esta habilidad será útil… Pero el precio a cambio… No es bajo… Te escribo la carta… Porque quizás sea la última vez que sepas algo de mi… *termina de escribir la carta agregando* atte: Reiji… Akuma… Akurei… *deja la carta en el velador, se corta las venas en ambas muñecas y con su sangre empieza a dibujar en las paredes del cuarto luego de cerrar la cortina, dibujos y símbolos de alquimia siendo estos estrellas en círculos y demás sellos raros* Hasta… Hasta pronto… *con un cuchillo le hace un pequeño corte en los brazos y piernas de Dejiko* después de esto tal vez te sientas mareada… Tranquila pasara luego de un rato… *mientras él se quedaba sin sangre por que esta caía, se puso encima de Dejiko, le beso la mejilla y empezó a recitar ciertas palabras en latín* … … ….. …. *luego de terminar con el conjuro, la sangre que estaba esparcida por el cuarto empieza a escurrirse en dirección a la cama subiendo por las patas de estas, mientras ocurría esto Reiji empezaba a desangra, su sangre caía en el cuerpo de Dejiko, que seguidos de esto empezaban a entrar por los cortes que había hecho anteriormente en su cuerpo* Adiós… *le salieron un par de lágrimas* tal vez…. Me queden unos cuantos segundos antes de morir luego que despiertes… *la sangre empezaba a entrar en el cuerpo de Dejiko y salía del cuerpo de Reiji, este quedándose sin energías, cayó al lado de Dejiko, seguido de esto ella empezaba a despertar*

Dejiko: ¿Nani…? *ve a Reiji a su lado y huele sangre en el cuarto* rico… Sangre… *al salir de este trance se da cuenta del estado de Reiji, que al verla este sonrío*

Reiji: Fun…cio…no…mi…hermanita…no…nos…volveremos a ver…en el mueble… hay una carta…léela…por favor… Ai… Aishi… *no alcanza a terminar la palabra y cae muerto, desangrado*

Dejiko: ¡¿Reiji!? ¿Qué… Qué estás hablando…? *lo abraza desesperada y lo mueve de un lado a otro* Reiji… ¿Una carta…? *se para tambaleándose y cae al suelo, luego de esto se para con dificultad, llega al mueble y toma la carta, la abre y la empieza a leer* No… Esto… Esto es mentira… *termina de leer la carta y se dirige hacia Reiji* dime que es mentira… Por favor… ¡Dime que es mentira! Reiji… ¡Reiji! *gritaba llorando pasadas unas horas continúo así y al pasar dos horas sus ojos se tornaron rojos* kuso… No esperaba que hicieras tal acto de estupidez… Está bien… No eres tan inservible después de todo… *se saca su collar y recita un par de palabras* bien… Esto será suficiente… Tú ya sabes del trato… Hazlo cumplir… Y no me engañes…

¿? : No te engañaría por nada del mundo, después de todo eres mi discípula…

Dejiko: Diré que te creeré… *se acuesta al lado de Reiji* comienza…

¿? : Como quieras… *del techo sale una pinza que se incrusta en el pecho de Dejiko, dando esta un gran grito de dolor, de la pinza se veía algo rojo, aun que solo se veía la mitad del entero después de esto otra pinza abrió el pecho de Reiji, sacándole a este su corazón, luego de dejarlo en un envase de cristal bien limpio, la otra pinza le incrusto lo que había sacado de Dejiko, la abertura luego de un rato se cerró en ambas personas, las cuales despertaron luego*

Reiji: ¿¡Pero qué!? *exclamo sorprendido*

Dejiko: Bienvenido… *sus ojos se habían vuelto a tornar cafés* hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos…

Reiji: Lo sé… Pero… ¿Cómo…? *aún desconcertado* yo… morí…

Dejiko: Y yo te reviví… Bueno… No yo… Pero eso ya no importa… Lo importante es que estás aquí… *lo abraza*

Reiji: Está bien entiendo… *luego de unos minutos recordó algo y se sonrojo* supongo… leíste la carta…

Dejiko: La verdad si…

Reiji: *se sonrojó avergonzado y no atinó a decir ninguna palabra*

Dejiko: Ya… ya… *le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla cerca de la boca, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo hasta más no poder*

Reiji: ¡¿?! *se sorprende muy sonrojado* ¿Entonces...?

Dejiko: Solo diré esto… Estemos juntos mientras podamos… *se sienta en sus piernas, lo abraza y apoya su propia cabeza en el pecho de él* que cómodo…

Reiji: Me… Me alegro… Que… Que… Que te guste… *tartamudeaba muy sonrojado*

Dejiko: Ya calma las pasiones *sonríe*

Reiji: Ha…Hai…

******* Cierre del capítulo 8 *******

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo espero sus reviews y mp o pm :3 cualquier duda díganme y les explicare en cuanto pueda, mañana dudo subir el capítulo 9 debido a que como dije al principio de la historia dudo subir los capítulos de la novela martes y jueves, fuera de eso hasta la próxima nos vemos el miércoles, espero les haya gustado el capítulo adiós**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno amigos, por ciertos problemas de donde vivo hoy no tengo colegio :3 y ya que no tengo colegio no llego tarde hoy a la casa, y ya que no llego tarde a la casa hoy si puedo usar el pc x3 bueno en este capítulo dejaremos de lado a Reiji y Dejiko haya ellos, aquí se van a destacar más Zoro y Perona, sin mencionar que ocurrirá uno o dos hechos bastantes interesantes o inesperados espero les guste**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo 9 ********

*Aquí el tiempo de la historia es dos días después de que Reiji se marcho de la mansión de Mihawk*

Zoro: Esto… Duele… *dice con dificultad* Kuso…

Perona: - ¿Quién habrá llegado? Espero que sea alguien de mi tipo :3 - *ríe y su expresión cambia por una triste* Kumashi… Te extraño…

Zoro: ¿¡Nani!? *empiezan a aparecer babuinos los cuales empiezan a atacar al malherido Zoro* Kuso…

*Uno de los babuinos que usa dos espadas lo empieza a atacar con varios golpes seguidos y consecutivos sin parar, mientras este los esquiva como puede, para luego agregársele otro babuino con una espada, Zoro obligado por la situación se pone en guarda con sus 3 katanas ya desenvainadas y se dispone a atacar y defender*

Zoro: No… ¡No perderé!

*Y así consecutivamente se le agregan babuinos una vez que derrota a uno otro se agrega y el que había derrotado se recupera y lo vuelve a atacar*

Zoro: ¡¿Esto no tiene fin?!

*luego de media hora, Zoro fatigado por sus heridas no puedo luchar más recibiendo un corte en el brazo y otro en el estomago de parte de los babuinos*

Perona: Espera… Ese… ¿Ese no es uno de los Mugiwara? *se acerca siendo un fantasma y ve como los babuinos lo atacan* Seguramente ya está muerto *ríe*

*al sentir unos pasos los babuinos empiezan a retroceder*

Mihawk: No esperé que nos encontráramos aquí… Zoro…

Zoro: *se intenta levantar sin poder* Mi… Mihawk…

Perona: ¡¿Taka no me!? Esto… Es bastante raro…

Mihawk: Tú, la chica fantasma lleva a Zoro a la mansión y atiéndelo

Perona: *empieza a refunfuñar* -¿Y por qué debo hacerlo yo?- *se acerca a Zoro lo sujeta y se lo lleva a la mansión*

Mihawk: Me pregunto… ¿Será conveniente que estos dos se vean?

Zoro: …

Perona: - Ahora que lo veo de cerca… No es tan feo… - *llegando a la mansión con Zoro lo acuesta en una cama*

Zoro: zZzZzZz…

Perona: *se sorprende* ¡¿Pero cómo puedes estar durmiendo después de recibir esas heridas?!

Zoro: zZzZzZz…

Perona: *su expresión de sorpresa cambia a una leve sonrisa, mientras busca un botiquín y empieza a aplicarle primeros auxilios a Zoro*

*Horas después*

Perona: No te levantes de la cama, con esas heridas no llegaras lejos…

Zoro: Tengo… Tengo que irme… Rápido… Mi capitán… Está pasando por momentos malos… ¡Debo estar a su lado!

Perona: Pero aún así…

Zoro: *sale de la habitación* ¿Dónde está la habitación de Taka no me?

Perona: A tu… A tu izquierda…

Zoro: Entiendo… *avanza por el corredor yendo a la derecha*

Perona: *se sorprende* Pero ¿¡Cómo puedes equivocarte cuando te di una indicación tan fácil!?

Zoro: *se sonroja de vergüenza* ¡Entonces no des indicaciones tan confusas! *camina hacia el otro lado*

Perona: ¿Eh?

Zoro: *de milagro llega a la habitación de MIhawk y entra* Taka no me… Necesito un bote para salir de la isla…

Mihawk: Al lado de la mansión hay uno si quieres tómalo y vete

Zoro: Entiendo… *sale de la mansión y al estar en la puerta le llega un periódico en la cara, este al notarlo lo lee* ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué significa esto? *deja el bote ahí entra a la mansión y se fija en la imagen del periódico* capitán… ¿Por qué hizo esto? *se va a la pieza donde estaba Perona, se sienta en la cama y sigue analizando el periódico* Esto… Esto debe tener algo… *después de varias horas lo descubre* Ya veo… Así que de eso se trataba… *se acuesta, cierra los ojos y tira el periódico*

Perona: ¿? ¿Qué leíste en ese periódico que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Zoro: Nuestro capitán nos mando un mensaje…

Perona: Umm… Ok…

Zoro: *se duerme*

Perona: ¿Cómo puedes dormirte en medio de una conversación? Da igual… *le mira la cara y su rostro cambia por una sonrisa tierna* - …. ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? - *se acuesta encima de él y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro* - Es… Cómodo…- *se queda dormida*

Mihawk: No se fue… Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá leído en el periódico que le hizo cambiar de opinión?

*Una hora después*

Perona: *se despierta un poco y ve que Zoro aún duerme* -No puede ser eso… ¡No puede ser que este idiota me pueda gustar! Pero… Es tan lindo…- *lo besa en la mejilla* Zoro… *le besa la mejilla muy cerca de la boca* Me… Me… Me gustas… *dice muy despacio y vuelve a besar cerca de la boca a Zoro, este antes de que le diera el beso mueve la cabeza y sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos se besan en la boca, sonrojándose esta* etto… *se levanta y se sienta en el suelo muy sonrojada*

Zoro: *despierta y bosteza* Dormí bien… Es raro… Nunca duermo bien…

Perona: ¿En serio…? -Me pregunto si habrá dormido bien ya que dormí encima de él y lo… lo… lo besé… Aún que… Él me besó, él se movió…-

Zoro: -Tengo… Una sensación extraña… ¿Qué será? - fue una buena siesta… Ahora… Tú dirígeme a la pieza de Mihawk

Perona: ¡Aprende a hablarme con más respeto! ¡Negative ghost! *aparecen unos fantasmas que atraviesan a Zoro* Horo horo horo horo…

Zoro: lo siento… *se arrodilla* no me merezco estar pisar la misma tierra que ustedes… será mejor que me suicide…

Perona: Menos mal sabes lo que te conviene…

Zoro: *se pasa el efecto de la habilidad* Kuso… ¡Maldita deja de hacer eso! Kuso… *sale de la pieza y va a la izquierda, llegando de nuevo de milagro a la pieza de Mihawk* Taka no me… Entréname… Enséñame a ser un mejor espadachín… *se arrodilla*

Mihawk: Eres una vergüenza… Ni siquiera haz podido derrotar a los babuinos vete

Zoro: Eso… Es lo que dice usted… *se ve por la ventana a todos los babuinos derrotados*

Mihawk: Vaya… Está bien…

Zoro: Gracias

Mihawk: Empezamos el entrenamiento mañana

Zoro: Yokai… *sale de la pieza y se dirige donde Perona*

Perona: -le debo decir… Le debo decir… Le debo decir que me gusta… - *ve llegar a Zoro y no atina a decir palabras*

Zoro: ¿Qué pasa?

Perona: Na… Na… Nada…. *tartamudea* -No puedo…-

Zoro: entiendo… *se acuesta en la cama y se queda dormido*

Perona: Que rápido se duerme… *se acuesta encima de él, lo besa, apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él y se duerme*

******** Cierre del capítulo 9 ********

**Espero les haya gustado, ah y cuando ponga '' Lo/la besa '' y no pongo en donde asuman que es un beso en la boca, espero les haya gustado el capítulo hasta la próxima, quizás hoy mismo suba el capítulo 10 espero sus reviews, quejas, consejos espero sus reviews hasta la próxima**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, vuelvo el día de hoy con otro capítulo… No sé ando… Acelerado… Je… Quería subir el capítulo 10 hoy :3 así que aquí lo tienen disfrútenlo espero sus reviews en este capítulo pasará algo medio raro :3 espero les guste… En este capítulo hablaré más del pasado de Reiji y no lo odien, recuerden que al fin y al cabo es un zorro jejeje…**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******* Capítulo 10 *******

Reiji: Una pregunta… ¿Cómo reviví? ¿Me puedes explicar?

Dejiko: Es fácil… Ahora si eres mi hermano mayor… No solo de palabra sino de sangre… *sonríe*

Reiji: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Dejiko: Somos gemelos… Ambos… Tenemos la mitad de un corazón… *ríe*

Reiji: No entiendo…

Dejiko: Hice algo… Y a cambio de ese algo… Ambos tenemos la mitad del mismo corazón…

Reiji: Ya veo…

Dejiko: *lo abraza más fuerte* ahora si puedes estar a mi lado…

Reiji: Me alegra oír eso… *la abraza*

Dejiko: Me lo imagino… *ríe*

Reiji: Bueno… Ahora te lo digo como debe ser… Me… Me… *se sonroja* Me gustas…

Dejiko: *se sonroja* Menos mal…

Reiji: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dejiko: Porque… También me gustas… *lo besa*

Reiji: *se sorprende tanto que no atina palabras para decir y se sonroja*

Dejiko: *sonríe tiernamente* Me gustas… *apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de él*

Reiji: ¿No mientes…?

Dejiko: En ese caso no lo diría… *sonríe*

Reiji: Que alegría… *la abraza por el cuello*

Dejiko: También lo es para mí… *le salen lagrimas de felicidad* es cómodo aquí…

Reiji: Me alegra… Me alegra escuchar eso… *le hace cariño en la cabeza*

Dejiko: Hai… Nee… Gracias por… Sacrificarte por mí…

Reiji: No fue nada… No valía la pena vivir una vida sin la persona que amo… También te agradezco a ti… Por… Revivirme…

Dejiko: No fue nada… No hay cosa que no haría por la persona que amo…

Reiji: *sonríe* entiendo… Jejeje… Awww que tierna… Te… Te… Te amo…

Dejiko: *se sonroja* Yo… También te amo…

Reiji: ^^ nee… Lo siento… Te mentí…

Dejiko: *se sorprende* ¿En qué me mentiste?

Reiji: En mi pasado… te mentí sobre él… No del todo… Pero lo hice…

Dejiko: Me puedes explicar en ¿Qué mentiste…?

Reiji: Recuerdas que te dije… Que Akainu había asesinado a mi madre y hermana ¿Cierto…?

Dejiko: Si…

Reiji: Él… Solo había asesinado a mi hermana… A mi madre… La asesine yo…

Dejiko: *se queda en silencio aterrada y sorprendida*

Reiji: *saca una espada de su espalda* esta… Esta es Harui… Una espada demoniaca…

Dejiko: ¿Demo… Niaca…?

Reiji: Si… Las personas que la sostienen… Tienden a suicidarse… Hace 100 años… Que nadie la puede tomar sin suicidarse… Por esa razón Mihawk… Acepto entrenarme… Porque yo… Pude sostenerla… Sin suicidarme… Pero… Asesine a mi madre con esta espada…

Dejiko: Ya… Ya veo… *se aleja un poco*

Reiji: Confía en mi… No te pasará nada por mis manos… Tranquila… Esta espada… Es como mi hermana mayor… No de sangre… Pero de palabra…

Dejiko: Entiendo… Espera… ¿Cómo tu hermana?

Reiji: Si… Hace unos meses… Hace 6 exactamente… Aprendí… Que esta espada elije a su dueño… Que está viva… *tira a Harui al aire lejos de ellos dos y esta antes de caer al suelo se transforma en una mujer, de 1.68m, plana, pelo largo negro que le llega hasta las caderas, ojos negros, vestida con una camisa manga larga negra y pantalón largo negro*

Harui: *hace una reverencia* Mucho gusto…

Dejiko: *se sorprende* el gusto es mío…

Reiji: Harui… Ella es Dejiko… La persona de la que te hablé… Y por la cual te saque de tu funda hace unos días…

Harui: Ya veo… *se sienta al lado de Dejiko* es bonita, con razón a Reiji le gustas *ríe*

Reiji: *se sonroja* Ya basta de hablar… Vuelve a ser espada…

Harui: Hai… *hace puchero y se transforma en katana de nuevo, la cual Reiji envaina*

Dejiko: *ríe* Que agradable

Reiji: Lo es cuando no me molesta *ambos ríen*

Dejiko: *lo besa*

Reiji: *le devuelve el beso* ¿Vamos a ver a mi tío…? Le mande la carta en la que morí pero no en la que reviví

Dejiko: Bueno vamos… *se levanta con Reiji y salen de la casa y del jardín*

Reiji: *le toma la mano y caminan hacia el bote*

Dejiko: ¿Iremos en eso? ¿Será seguro? *se sube al botecito*

Reiji: Lo será descuida *ríe echa el bote al mar y se sube en él, este empieza a avanzar y luego de media hora llegar a la isla donde vive Mihawk sale del botecito y ayuda a Dejiko salir es este* ¿ves?

Dejiko: Supongo que si… *sale del bote y ambos empiezan a caminar*

Reiji: *mientras caminan ve a dos personas* ese es… *saca ambas katanas las pone en la misma posición que cuando peleo contra Akainu y las mueve fuerte en esa dirección*

Dejiko: ¿Qué haces?

Zoro: *al sentir que algo se acerca, saca sus 3 katanas se pone en guardia y desvía el ataque con tanta dificultad que retrocede* ¿¡Quién fue!?

Perona: ¿Qué fue eso?

Reiji: Ven sígueme *empieza a correr con sus katanas desenvainas y Dejiko lo sigue por detrás*

Dejiko: Vamos ¿Qué paso?

Reiji: Parece que me encontrare con un viejo amigo…

Zoro: *ve a alguien acercándose* ese es… *se queda ahí con las tres katanas en posición defensiva* Perona… Atrás mío…

Perona: *sorprendida* hai… *se pone detrás de Zoro* ¿Qué paso?

Zoro: Vino a visitarme un viejo amigo…

Reiji: ¡Zoro! *cuando están cerca salta empuñando ambas espadas en dirección a Zoro*

Zoro: Reiji… Tanto tiempo… *las 5 espadas chocan creando una especia de viento en todas direcciones*

Reiji: Je… No haz perdido la práctica parece…

Zoro: Al parecer tu tampoco…

Perona: ¡Hey tú! No lo ataques ¿No ves que está herido?

Dejiko: ¡Zoro!

Reiji: ¿Herido…? *lo mira con más atención, envaina sus katanas y hace una reverencia* lo siento…

Zoro: Perona… No debiste haberlo dicho… *ve a Dejiko* Dejiko… ¿Qué haces con Reiji?

Dejiko: Bueno… Somos… Novios… *sonríe*

Zoro: ¡¿Novios?!

Reiji: Bueno… Si… *sonríe* nee Dejiko… ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Dejiko: Larga historia…

Zoro: ¿A qué haz venido Reiji?

Reiji: A ver a mi tío, le mande una carta diciendo que estaba muerto… Bueno… Es lo contrario… *ríe*

Zoro: Entiendo… Taka no me está dentro…

Reiji: Gracias… Vamos Dejiko

Dejiko: Hai *ambos entran a la mansión*

******** Cierre del capítulo 10 *******

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo mañana subo el 11 seguramente hasta la próxima recuerdo a todos que tanto Reiji, Dejiko y Harui son personajes fuera de la historia de one piece hechos por mi… Ah y Harui entró a escena porque mi imouto virtual (tengo 2 hermanitas menores virtuales xD ) me pidió que le pusiera de personaje y ahí está espero les haya gustado hasta la próxima espero sus reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno amigos hoy vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de su novela preferida… (siii clarooo *nótese el sarcasmo*) Bueno en este episodio ocurrirá hechos de relevancia, Zoro v.s Reiji y otro más… Bueno un seguidor de esta novela me dijo que la historia estaba basada en torno a Reiji y le di la razón así que en unos capítulos más, la historia no solamente se basara en Reiji sin más que decir disfrútenlo**

********Nuestra historia de dos ********capítulo 11********

Reiji: Tío… Ya estoy… Vivo *ríe* ocurrió un hecho que no pensaba que ocurriría…

Mihawk: Vaya… Parece que estás vivo… ¿Puedo saber el hecho del que hablas?

Reiji: Fui revivido… Por ella…

Dejiko: *solo lo mira algo nerviosa*

Mihawk: Ya veo… *se acerca a Dejiko* tienes potencial… ¿Te gustaría entrenar?

Dejiko: *se sorprende* ¡¿Yo?! Sería… Sería…. Un honor… Pero… No tengo espadas…

Reiji: Yo prefiero usar una sola espada en vez de dos… Toma… *le entrega la espada que se parece a la de su tío*

Dejiko: ¿En serio…? *la recibe* ¿Seguro…?

Reiji: Por supuesto… Claro si quieres aprender…

Dejiko: Gracias… Si quiero…

Mihawk: Está bien a partir de mañana ustedes dos entrenaran con Zoro

Reiji: ¿Yo también? Tsk… Está bien… Ahora me podré enfrentar a él… *sonríe* Dejiko… ¿Te parecería que nos quedásemos acá?

Dejiko: ¿Por qué no? Quedémonos… Gracias… Mihawk-san…

Mihawk: No agradezcas… Pero antes… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Dejiko: Me llamo Dejiko señor…

Mihawk: Está bien Dejiko mañana empezamos a practicar…

Dejiko: Gracias… *hace una reverencia y sale al patio con la katana en la espalda*

Reiji: Tío… ¿Seguro que quiere tener tantos discípulos…?

Mihawk: ¿Por qué no? Mientras tengan potencial… No hay problema…

Reiji: Ya veo… Gracias Tío…

*Y así Dejiko y Reiji entrenan junto a Zoro en la mansión de Mihawk durante un año*

Mihawk: Vaya… Todos han mejorado más de lo que esperé…Por sobre todo tú, Dejiko aprendes rápido

Dejiko: Gracias… Mihawk-san…

Mihawk: Reiji… Tú haz mejorado menos que los demás… Me decepciona… Pesé a que haz entrenado más tiempo que ellos, antes de conocerlos tus entrenamientos han dado frutos… Ahora parece que no…

Reiji: *avergonzado agacha la cabeza* Lo siento tío…

Mihawk: Zoro, tu haz mejorado más que Reiji pero no tanto como Dejiko, siendo que ustedes dos son espadachines ya experimentados, Dejiko a aprendido muy rápido de no saber nada hasta el día de hoy que está a la par con ustedes…

Reiji y Zoro: *ambas agachan la cabeza y al unísono* lo sentimos…

Mihawk: No sean mediocres y sigan entrenando, los 3 vayan a practicar por hoy tienen permiso a hacer prácticas entre ustedes

*los tres dicen al unísono* ¡Si señor! ¡Gracias!

*Mihawk entra a la casa*

Reiji: Zoro… ¿Te parece una pelea?

Zoro: Me parece bien… *desenvaina sus 3 espadas* supuestamente ahora estamos a la par… Veamos qué tanta razón tiene Taka no me…

Reiji: Ahora lo veremos *desenvaina a Harui* Dejiko ¿Entras?

Dejiko: no gracias yo me quedo atrás viéndolos *se sienta en unos ladrillos parte de las ruinas*

Reiji: Está bien

Zoro: Reiji nada de usar tu Akuma no mi

Reiji: No lo haré mientras estemos entrenando no la usaré…

*Reiji inicia con el primer movimiento, agarra con ambas manos firmemente a Harui y ataca frontalmente a Zoro, este se protege del ataque poniendo sus 3 espadas horizontalmente, al chocar estas se crea una onda de viento bastante grande y los arboles se mueven con esta, luego de este ataque Zoro se prepara para el contra-ataque, atacando con ambas espadas al mismo tiempo de distintos ángulos protegiéndose Reiji con su espada una y otra vez, cuando notaba un descuido de Zoro en vez de defenderse esquivaba las katanas y atacaba pero Zoro usando la katana de su boca se protegía y constantemente cambiaban golpes sin cesar, ambos al notar esto saltan y toman distancia*

Zoro: Nada mal… *pone una katana por encima de su cabeza, con el filo apuntando a Reiji, y la otra katana de la misma forma, de tal manera que las 3 katanas están horizontales apuntando a Reiji*

Reiji: Tú tampoco lo haces mal… *toma a Harui con ambas manos y la pone horizontalmente por encima de su cabeza el filo apuntando hacia zoro*

Zoro: Veo que la aprendiste…

Reiji: Si, y me ha servido… *Mueve la katana con todas sus fuerzas lanzando una onda cortante mucho más fuerte que los años anteriores*

Zoro: Veamos quien gana… *Mueve sus 3 katanas horizontalmente con todas sus fuerzas creando una ráfaga cortante en dirección a Reiji, chocando con la que este había lanzado anteriormente, al impactar crean una explosión lo suficientemente grande para que ambos salieron repelidos, Zoro chocando contra una pared de ladrillos y destrozándola, y Reiji en dirección al bosque rompiendo todos los arboles con los que choca*

Zoro: Creo que es… *bota sangre por la boca al impactar*

Reiji: Un empate… *después de chocar con varios árboles, rompe el último y queda parado* eso dolio… *bota sangre por todos los impactos*

Dejiko: *algo sorprendida* Chicos… ¿Están bien?

Reiji: Creo que si…

Zoro: Aparentemente… *ambos se recuperan del golpe y vuelven al lugar*

Reiji: Creo… Que mi tío tiene razón…

Zoro: Al parecer si… *se acuesta en el suelo al lado derecho de donde estaba sentada Dejiko*

Reiji: Me pregunto cómo lo hace… *se acuesta en el suelo al lado izquierdo de donde estaba sentada Dejiko*

Dejiko: No por nada es el mejor espadachín del mundo *ríe*

*ambos la miran y dicen al unísono* Tienes razón

*los tres ríen, descansan y a las horas después de conversar siguen entrenando*

********Cierre del capítulo 11 ********

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, mañana dudo publicar pero si se me da el tiempo lo haré, hasta el viernes si tengo suerte, espero sus reviews, pm o mp's con consejos, críticas o preguntas hasta la próxima **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno amigos, siento no subir los capítulos, tengo un problema en el brazo izquierdo, por lo cual no puedo pasarme todo el día escribiendo, además que se me acercan los exámenes se me vienen las coef. 2 además de pruebas coef. 1 todo el mes de junio lo tengo en pruebas así que dudo subir caps con igual de velocidad que antes hasta que se me acaben las pruebas yo también los extrañaré mis fics no son nada sin sus fans, bueno sin más preámbulos disfruten del capítulo**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo 12 ********

*han pasado dos años desde que Dejiko, Reiji y Zoro entrenan en conjunto*

Mihawk: *Se acerca a los tres* han mejorado bastante en comparación al año pasado, los felicito

*los 3 al unísono*: Gracias Mihawk-san

Mihawk: De nada…

Zoro: Taka no me… Es hora que me reúna con mis nakamas… Gracias por todo

Mihawk: Lo sé, haz mejorado bastante a las orillas de la isla hay una bote llévatelo

Zoro: Señor, si señor *se va a la orilla de la isla con Perona*

Reiji: Vaya… Estos años han pasado volando…

Dejiko: Tienes razón… Gracias Mihawk-san…

Mihawk: De nada Dejiko… Me enorgullece que seas tú quien porte esa arma…

Dejiko: Gracias… No lo defraudaré…

Reiji: Gracias tío… Nos volveremos a ver…

Dejiko: ¿Ya nos vamos?

Mihawk: Si, ya se acabó su entrenamiento

Dejiko: Ya veo… Bueno gracias por todo Mihawk-san… Adiós…

Mihawk: Adiós… *se ve a Dejiko y Reiji yendo a orillas de la playa por su bote y se encuentran con Zoro y Perona besándose*

Reiji: ¡Are! Pero que tenemos aquí…

Dejiko: *empieza a reír*

Zoro: *lo mira sonrojado y se tira atrás* esto… Esto… ¡No es lo que parece!

Perona: *los mira sonrojada en silencio*

Reiji: Tranquilo amigo mío… Esto no sale de aquí *ríe*

Zoro: ….

Dejiko: Tranquilo Zoro ya nos conoces, no diremos nada…

Perona: Gracias… Chicos…

Zoro: Confiare en ustedes… Pero si alguien sabe de esto… ¡Iré por ustedes!

Reiji: Hai hai *ríe* nos vemos… *estrecha su mano con Zoro* saludos a tu tripulación

Zoro: De tu parte viejo amigo… *Le devuelve el estrechamiento de mano*

Dejiko: Adiós Zoro, Adiós Perona fue un gusto verlos y conocerlos mejor *sonríe*

Perona: El gusto fue nuestro… *salta encima de Zoro y lo abraza*

Zoro: ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

Perona: Vamos sabes que son de confianza, no hay nada malo *roza su mejilla con la de él*

Reiji: *ríe en silencio*

Dejiko: Awww se ven tan tiernos *sonríe*

Zoro: Mejor váyanse… *sube al bote sonrojado al igual que Perona*

Dejiko: Adiós, saludos a Luffy

Zoro: Ok de su parte, adiós *se van alejando*

Reiji: *abraza a Dejiko* fue agradable haberlos visto… Vamos… *se sube al otro bote y ayuda a Dejiko a subirse en este*

Dejiko: Lo sé… Lo fue… *sube con él y empiezan a navegar hacia su hogar*

*al rato después llegan*

Reiji: Nee… Espérame en la casa del jardín… Yo… Ya vuelvo…

Dejiko: Está bien… *baja del bote, se va a su casa, abre el portal y lo cierra al entrar*

Reiji: Kuso… *empieza a navegar* Hermanos… Hermana… Padre… Aún que los odie… Su pérdida me hace entristecer… *va a otra isla en el bote*

Dejiko: *va a la casa, se ducha, al rato termina, se seca y se pone una blusa, con unos pantalones negros largos y sale al patio* Fue… Mucho tiempo… Que me aguante… *empieza a romper en llantos y el ambiente del jardín empieza a ser lluvioso y triste*

Reiji: *le salen unas cuantas lágrimas y llega a la isla donde se haría el funeral de su familia* Ya no tengo a nadie… Sólo… Tengo a Dejiko… *se para cerca de los entierros de sus familiares* descasen en paz…

Dejiko: *sigue llorando fuera de la casa* ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser así!? ¡Por qué mi familia, siendo que me alejé de ella… Me siguen haciendo sufrir! ¡No es justo! Ahora que al fin puedo ser feliz… Me siguen hostigando *sigue llorando*

Reiji: ….. *se queda en silencio mientras empieza el funeral, siendo que está él solo y la persona encargada de este*

Encargado: Mis condolencias… Señor…

Reiji: Está bien no se preocupe… Nuestra familia nunca fue grande… *se queda en silencio mientras transcurre el funeral*

Dejiko: ¡Jódanse! ¡Déjenme vivir mi vida en paz! Estoy bien sin ustedes… ¡Váyanse! *grita al aire y sigue llorando* ¡Los odio! *luego de horas entra a su pieza en la casa y sigue llorando*

Reiji: *luego de que termino el funeral, horas después, Reiji se dispone a volver a su hogar llegando a este encuentra que todo está mojado y que llueve* ¿Dejiko? *se seca las lágrimas y entra a la casa y se dirige a la pieza de ella y la ve llorando*Dejiko… ¿Qué paso?

Dejiko: *Al verlo intenta reprimir las lágrimas sin poder* Mi familia… Sólo eso… Déjame en paz… Quiero… Estar sola…

Reiji: Está bien… *se va a su pieza preocupado y sigue llorando*

Dejiko: *a la hora después, va a la pieza de Reiji, lo ve llorando y se sienta en sus pies* Perdón… ¿Qué te paso?

Reiji: *sonríe mientras llora* Quede huérfano… No tengo familia… Sólo a Mihawk… Pero… Él solo me ve como discípulo…

Dejiko: Ya veo… Tu familia… ¿Murió?

Reiji: Si… No me dieron detalles… Pero… Todos y cada uno de ellos… Lo hicieron…

Dejiko: Ya veo… *lo abraza y le seca las lagrimas mientras ella llora* Está bien… Recuerda que estoy a tu lado…

Reiji: Es lo único que me consuela… *la abraza* y tú… ¿Por qué llorabas?

Dejiko: Bueno… Hasta ayer… Me llegó una carta de mi familia… Diciendo que sabían lo nuestro… Que había pasado… Y que no podía estar junto a ti… Por dos razones… Somos hermanos, mejor dicho gemelos… Y me retaron… Porque te reviví por esas dos razones… No me dejan estar a tu lado… Y solo pensar eso… Me hace llorar… *vuelve a romper en llantos y sollozos*

Reiji: Tranquila… Cálmate… *llora el también y le seca las lágrimas*

Dejiko: No… No quiero… No quiero perderte… *sigue llorando*

Reiji: No lo harás… Estaré a tu lado… Por siempre…

Dejiko: ¿Lo prometes?

Reiji: Lo prometo…

Dejiko: *se seca las pocas lágrimas* Entonces tú tampoco llores… Estaré a tu lado… Siempre… Soy tu familia… Y algún día los dos tendremos la nuestra…

Reiji: *sonríe poco triste* ¡Hai! *la besa en la boca*

Dejiko: *se sonroja y le devuelve el beso*

*15 minutos más tarde después que se calmaron*

Reiji: *se fija bien en ella y se sonroja mucho* nee… Saldré… Saldré fuera de la pieza… *sale de la pieza muy sonrojado y cierra la puerta, se sienta dándole la espalda a esta* hay ropa en mi closet…

Dejiko: *sorprendida ante la reacción* ¿Ropa…? *procesando* ah… *se mira y se sonroja* gra…gra…gracias…. Es…es…está bien…. *dice tartamudeando, va al closet, se cambia la blusa mojada por una camisa, pantalón y un chaleco que estaban allí*

Reiji: Me avisas cuando pueda pasar…

Dejiko: Ya terminé… *dice terminando de cambiar la ropa*

Reiji: Ok… *entra a la pieza y se sienta en la cama aún sonrojado* te… Te amo…

Dejiko: Yo a ti… *se sienta de nuevo en sus piernas, lo abraza y se besan, mientras que la puerta está cerrada y se ve por la ventana los arboles mojados la hierba igual y que aún estaba lloviendo*

********Cierre del capítulo 12********

**Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado este capítulo, espero poderles subir uno nuevo pronto, mientras espérenme, mándenme reviews mp's y consejos u reclamos sobre la historia, espero les haya gustado… Hasta la próxima **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno amigos y queridos lectores, siento haberlos dejado de lado… Pero estoy en época de exámenes y dudo escribir tan continuamente como antes hasta terminar esta época… En compensación a la demora en subir los capítulos este capítulo será más largo que los anteriores… Espero les guste y los disfruten… También espero sus reviews Sin reviews me desmotivo y dejo de escribir… QwQ Bueno sin más que decir nos vemos luego disfruten del capítulo**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******* Capitulo 13 ********

Reiji: Me pregunto… Cómo esos dos se enamoraron…

Dejiko: Ah… Eso… Supongo que él no te contó…

Reiji: Para nada el tacaño de Zoro nunca me dice nada *ríe*

Dejiko: Ya veo… *ríe* Bueno… Por lo que me dijo… *empieza a contar la historia de Zoro y Perona*

Perona: ¡Quédate quieto! Tus heridas todavía no sanan…

Zoro: Da igual… Tengo que ir a ver a mi capitán, él está en peores condiciones que yo…

Perona: Pero…

Zoro: ¡Pero nada! Etto… ¿Cuál es la habitación de Taka no me?

Perona: *se sorprende* ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te lo dije hace un momento! A la izquierda…

Zoro: Ok… *sale de la pieza y va a la derecha*

Perona: ¡A la derecha! ¿Cómo te puedes equivocar si te lo estoy diciendo?

Zoro: *se sonroja* ya… ¡ya lo sabía! *cambia de dirección y luego de un rato llega a la habitación de Mihawk por milagro*

Perona: Mantaku…. *se tira en la cama* - ¿Cómo puede ser que un idiota como él me empiece a gustar? –

Zoro: Taka no me… Necesito un bote para salir de la isla…

Mihawk: Al lado de la mansión hay uno si quieres tómalo y vete

Zoro: Entiendo… *sale de la mansión y al estar en la puerta le llega un periódico en la cara, este al notarlo lo lee* ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué significa esto? *deja el bote ahí entra a la mansión y se fija en la imagen del periódico* capitán… ¿Por qué hizo esto? *se va a la pieza donde estaba Perona, se sienta en la cama y sigue analizando el periódico* Esto… Esto debe tener algo… *después de varias horas lo descubre* Ya veo… Así que de eso se trataba… *se acuesta, cierra los ojos y tira el periódico*

Perona: ¿? ¿Qué leíste en ese periódico que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Zoro: Nuestro capitán nos mando un mensaje…

Perona: Umm… Ok…

Zoro: *se duerme*

Perona: ¿Cómo puedes dormirte en medio de una conversación? Da igual… *le mira la cara y su rostro cambia por una sonrisa tierna* - …. ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? - *se acuesta encima de él y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro* - Es… Cómodo…- *se queda dormida*

Zoro: *abre los ojos y la ve* ¿¡Pero qué!? *se muerde los labios para no despertarla* ahora que la veo… Ella… Me atendió… No la he tratado bien… *La abraza por inercia* -¡¿Pero qué hice!?-

Perona: *mientras duerme lo abraza y esconde su cabeza en el pecho de él*

Zoro: Esto… Se siente raro… Pero… bien… *susurra*

Perona: *se mueve un poco, se despierta y lo ve sonrojada*

Zoro: *al verla se sonroja también* etto… yo…

Perona: *aún sonrojada se acerca a su cara*

Zoro: *sin palabras para decir cierra los ojos y se acerca a los labios de ella*

Perona: *cierra los ojos y se acerca a los labios de él, besándolo*

Zoro: *le continúa el beso*

Dejiko: Y bueno… hasta ahí no más te puedo dejar el relato… El resto… Que te lo diga él *ríe*

Reiji: Ya veo… *ríe* ¿Quién lo creería verdad?

Dejiko: Hai hai *sigue riendo y lo abraza*

Reiji: ¿Te parece si entrenamos?

Dejiko: Bueno… Pero… Si entrenamos no seré… Yo…

Reiji: Interesante… Estamos en las mismas condiciones… *sonríe*

Dejiko: Está bien pero no dentro de la casa… *toma su katana y sale al patio*

Reiji: Hai hai *toma su katana y sale al patio*

Dejiko: *empieza a desenvainar su katana* Por favor Alice… No lo asesines… *sus ojos se empiezan a tornar carmesí*

Reiji: Zero… No la lastimes… *desenvaina su katana y sus ojos se empiezan a tornar negros y opacos*

Dejiko: *termina de desenvainar su espada y sus ojos se ven totalmente carmesí*

Reiji: ¡Vaya…! *termina de desenvainar su katana y sus ojos se ven totalmente negros* Que bellos ojos…

Dejiko: Gracias los tuyos tan poco se ven mal… Me presento… Soy Alice… *hace una reverencia*

Reiji: Oh… Ya veo… Eres igual que yo… O te pareces a mí… *hace una reverencia* Me llamo Zero un placer…

Alice: El placer es mío… Aparentemente… Eres parecido a mi…

Zero: O viceversa… Bueno no nos llamaron para conversar…

Alice: Tienes razón… *empuña su katana fuertemente y se lanza contra Zero*

Zero: Wow! Eres… rápida… *esquiva a duras penas el ataque*

Alice: Tú tampoco lo haces mal…

*Alice mueve su katana con intención de cortarle la cabeza, Zero al percatarse de esto, pone su katana protegiéndose de la de ella, da una vuelta hacia atrás y queda al frente de ella*

Alice: Vaya… Eres bueno…

Zero: No me gusta que me alaben… *se ve su cola y orejas de zorro en vez de su color carmesí de un color negro igual que sus ojos*

*Zero se acerca a ella y la ataca frontalmente, Alice por otro lado pone su espada de forma horizontal y se protege del golpe y al impactar ambas espadas se produce una especie de explosión, repeliendo a Zero hasta muy lejos de Alice y ella aún de pie pero con el suelo roto bajo de ella*

Alice: Eres fuerte…

Zero: No tanto como tú… *ve en su propia mejilla algo de sangre* ¡eres muy hábil!

Alice: Gracias… Aún que no creo serlo…

*Alice da un salto hacia Zero y este al verla se tira para atrás, dándole una estocada en el pecho la cual ella esquivo con gran facilidad haciéndose aún lado seguido de esto ella lanza un corte horizontal al cuello de Zero, esquivándolo este rodando por el suelo y dando una patada con intención de botarla notando esto ella salta y prepara otra estocada dirigida al pecho de Zero, este al notarlo cuando la estocada le va a llegar en el pecho usa su propia espada para desviar el corte fatal*

Zero: Poco más y me asesinas…

Alice: Lo siento… *sonríe y lo vuelve a arremeter*

*Zero esquiva esto rodando por el suelo sin percatarse que Alice sabiendo esto le da una patada en el estomago haciéndolo caer hacia atrás*

Zero: Eso… dolió… *le sale algo de sangre por la boca*

Alice: Me pregunto cómo sabrá tu sangre… *se relame los labios*

Zero: No sé… ven a averiguarlo *sonríe y se pone en pose defensiva*

Alice: Con gusto…

*Alice corre hacia Zero y da otra estocada protegiéndose este con su katana intercambiando cortes por varios lados llegándole en las piernas a Zero en la mejilla a Alice en los brazos de ambos por un buen rato, luego Zero al notar que pronto iba a caer da un salto hacia atrás para apartar distancia*

Zero: *respira agitado* No pensé que fuese tan difícil…

Alice: *sonríe y lame su espada ensangrentada* Sabe deliciosa… *respira poco agitada*

Zero: ¡Vamos por otra ronda!

*Zero corre hacia Alice con su katana en mano, ella al percatarse de esto se hace a un lado y lo esquiva, luego empuña su katana hacia abajo para enterrársela en la espalda cosa que no logra porque Zero le da una patada en la muñeca desviándole el golpe*

Alice: *sonríe* eres muy bueno…

Zero: Gracias pero no me considero como tal… - Es… Muy fuerte… Con suerte a traspirado… Y yo ya respiro con dificultad… Mihawk tenía razón ella… A mejorado mucho más que nosotros…-

*Mientras Zero recobra el aliento Alice corre hacia él para darle un corte en la garganta este al notarlo prepara un corte para dárselo a Alice en el pecho y acabarla, siendo Alice más rápida esquiva el corte fatal y le pone el filo de la katana cerca del cuello a unos 5cm de este*

Alice: Creo… Que gané… *sonríe*

Zero: Efectivamente… *tira la katana al suelo* Ganaste… *sonríe* Estoy preparado…

Alice: ¿Preparado…? ¿Para qué?

Zero: Para morir *sonríe*

Alice: Oww… Que bello… Qué pena que ella me dijo que no te podía asesinar…

Zero: Entiendo… *se tira al suelo de espalda muy agotado* Me dijeron lo mismo… *sonríe* buena… Batalla… Aún que no fui rival para ti…

Alice: Te equivocas… Fue muy difícil…

Zero: No hace falta ser modesta o mentir… Sólo dilo… Te gané soy mejor que tú…

Alice: ¿Tú lo hubieras dicho si me ganabas?

Zero: La verdad… No…

Alice: Entonces yo tampoco tengo motivos para decirlo… *sonríe*

Zero: Ya veo… Bueno… Fue un placer conocerte…

Alice: El placer fue mío… *sonríe y mientras envaina su katana sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad*

Zero: Si tú lo dices… *empieza a envainar su katana y sus ojos empiezan a volver a la normalidad*

Dejiko: Eso fue… Agotador… *termina de envainar su katana y sus ojos se tornan cafés completamente*

Reiji: Concuerdo… *termina de envainar su katana y sus ojos se tornan cafés totalmente*

Dejiko: *se acuesta encima de Reiji* Aquí… Nadie nos molestará…

Reiji: Lo sé… *la abraza*

Dejiko: Te amo…

Reiji: Yo a ti… Me pregunto… Quién habrá ganado el entrenamiento…

Dejiko: No sé… Pierdo total conciencia… Cuando ella sale…

Reiji: Te entiendo… Me pasa igual… *sonríe y bosteza*

Dejiko: ¿Tienes sueño? *bosteza y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él*

Reiji: Un poco…

Dejiko: Entiendo… *se duerme*

Reiji: Al parecer tú también… *ríe y bosteza* duerme bien mi niña… Duerme bien… *su cola y sus orejas se tornan carmesí y se duerme*

******** Cierre del capítulo 13 ********

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, El próximo la verdad no sé cuando lo suba espero poderlo subir pronto… Sin más que decir si tienen dudas envíenme un pm o háganlo en los reviews, espero sus consejos, hasta la próxima espero pueda escribir pronto adiós… Ahhh antes de irme… No se les olvide los reviews sino me desmotivo y dejo de escribir QwQ, Ahora si adiós**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno amigos les traigo otro capítulo de su novela favorita :3 Ok no… Ya sé que no les gusta QwQ bueno hoy tal vez sub capítulos, Por lo que me dijo una persona que lee la novela no se entendió cierto enredo en los capítulos 8 y 10… Bueno acá se podría decir que hay una explicación a esos capítulos que estaban destinados a ser entendidos cuando salieran estos, espero les guste disfruten :3 Ah… Y pido perdón por demorar en subir los capítulos de la novela tengo una lesión en un hombro así que… No debo escribir tanto… Además estoy en las pruebas finales del semestre así que… Si subo es de milagro… Basta de hablar es hora de leer disfruten el capítulo :3**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo 14 ********

Dejiko: *empieza a despertar junto con Reiji* hola…

Reiji: Hola… *sonríe y bosteza* Nee… Tengo algunas dudas… Que me quedaron…

Dejiko: No eres el único..

Reiji: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Juguemos a preguntas y respuestas? Tú empiezas

Dejiko: Me parece bien… Umm… ¿A qué te referías con eso de que cuando estuvimos entrenando no eras tú?

Reiji: Qué ironía… Tengo esa misma pregunta para ti y más, pero te respondo… *ríe* Yo tengo doble personalidad… Sí llamémoslo así… Tengo otro yo que es bastante contrariado a mí en ciertos aspectos, él se llama Zero, a diferencia de mí él es silencioso, sanguinario, despiadado, no siente afecto ni devoción en los aspectos en los que nos parecemos ambos somos respetuosos y caballeros con las damas pero él no dudaría en matar a una si lo provoca, bueno en otra cosa en la que nos parecemos ambos apreciamos lo que queremos a tal punto de ser sobre-protectores, pero ya que él nuca a sentido carió no a protegido a nadie nunca…

Dejiko: Ya veo… Bueno yo… tengo algo parecido a ti… Tengo otro yo… Se llama Alice… Y tiene características parecidas a las de Zero… Excepto lo de caballeroso puesto que ella es mujer… En resumen Zero y Alice son un espejo del otro… Sólo que ella nunca ha mostrado clemencia no hasta el momento que yo sepa…

Reiji: Ya veo… ¿Cuáles son las características de Alice…?

Dejiko: Bueno por lo que sé… Hasta el momento… Sólo cambian mis ojos cafés a un color carmesí… ¿Y las de Zero cuáles serían?

Reiji: las diferencias entre él y yo es que sus ojos, cola y orejas son negros, totalmente negros y opacos a diferencia de mi que mis orejas y cola son carmesí con puntas blancas y mis ojos cafés… ¿Cuándo sale Alice? O ¿Cuándo aparece?

Dejiko: Siempre trato que no salga… Ella para mí es como un mecanismo de defensa… La dejo salir cuando desenvaino mi katana, A veces sale porque no logro controlarla… ¿Cuándo sale Zero?

Reji: Ya veo… A diferencia de ti… Yo dejo salir a Zero cuando él quiera y yo esté de acuerdo… Y también las veces que dijiste tú, él para mí es como un mecanismo de defensa pero además de eso… Es como mi hermano mayor…

Dejiko: Ya veo… ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Reiji: Sí… ¿Cómo reviví? ¿También practicas necromancia?

Dejiko: Para nada… ¿Cómo decirlo? Te reviví con la ayuda de mi maestro… Para mí… Es como mi padre… El nombre no te lo puedo decir… Pero él puede lograr ciertas cosas a cambio de algo del mismo valor…

Reiji: Ya veo… ¿Puedo saber que diste a cambio?

Dejiko: *se queda en silencio unos minutos* bueno… A cambio de revivirte… Le di… ¼ de lo que me queda de vida…

Reiji: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No te reviví para que sacrificaras tu vida en vano…

Dejiko: No la sacrifique… Sólo di parte de ella… Además… No fue en vano… ¿De qué me sirve la vida, si no tengo a quien amo conmigo?

Reiji: Ya… Ya veo… *la abraza fuerte*

Dejiko: Tranquilo… *sonríe* todavía me queda tiempo de sobra…

Reiji: Es… Está bien… *sonríe* nee… Me pregunto cómo habrán llegado Perona y Zoro a la isla donde se debían encontrar…

Dejiko: *ríe divertida*

Reiji: ¿De qué te ríes?

Dejiko: Luffy tiene que llegar a Raftel para ser el rey de los piratas… Y esta isla está de paso a Raftel, quiero decir, que Luffy desembarcará en esta isla antes de llegar haya *ríe*

Reiji: Ya veo… *sonríe* sería interesante conocer al capitán de Zoro…

Dejiko: Lo sé… ¡Ah…!

Reiji: ¿Qué paso?

Dejiko: A… Alice… Quiere salir… *sus ojos empiezan a tornarse carmesí* ve…te…

Reiji: Está bien… Dejaré que Zero salga un rato… *ríe y sus ojos se tornan negros al igual que su cola y orejas*

Alice: *sus ojos terminan de tornarse carmesí* Vaya… Zero…

Zero: Alice… *sus ojos terminan de tornarse negros* ¿Escuchaste la conversación de ellos?

Alice: *se queda unos minutos en silencio* ¿Y tú?

Zero: Sí… Por eso estoy desconcertado…

Alice: Yo también… lo estoy… Si no eres piadoso… ¿Por qué lo fuiste conmigo? Si eres indiferente… ¿Por qué te desconciertas?

Zero: Bueno… Seré sincero… No sé, No tengo idea de la respuesta a esas preguntas… Lo siento no te puedo responder…

Alice: Ya veo… No te preocupes…

Zero: Me toca preguntar… Si nunca haz demostrado clemencia… ¿Por qué en el entrenamiento las tuviste conmigo…?

Alice: *ríe* No tuve clemencia… Tampoco piedad… No eres el único que acata las ''reglas'' o el honor de un espadachín/a '' Nunca atacar a un oponente desarmado, es el mayor deshonor para un espadachín/a'' Además… Ella me pidió que no te asesinara…

Zero: Oh… Ya veo… Perdón por la confusión…

Alice: No te preocupes *ríe* ¿te parece si entrenamos?

Zero: Me parece bien… *sale de la casa con su katana desenvainada*

Alice: Ya veo… *sale de la casa* entonces… ¿Nos vamos a pelear en serio? *lo mira fijamente y desenvaina su katana*

Zero: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Alice: No te hagas el tonto… Tal vez otros no puedan admirar esa aura roja… pero yo sí… *ríe* tiene un hermoso color…

Zero: Ya veo… Pero parece que no soy el único *ve como sale un aura roja igual a la suya pero más clara del cuerpo de Alice*

Alice: Efectivamente… ¿Me concedes esta danza? *corre hacia él con la katana empuñada*

Zero: Sería descortés de mi parte no hacerlo… *sonríe y con su katana desvía la estocada de Alice*

Alice: Vaya… Una pregunta… ¿Por qué esa aura tuya era tan clara antes de desenvainar tu katana y ahora es un color más oscuro?

Zero: Bueno… Es por la espada… Es una espada endemoniada… Así que influye un poco en el aura…

Alice: Ya veo… Pero mucha conversación hasta aquí es hora de seguir bailando *ríe*

*Alice toma con las dos manos su katana y ataca horizontalmente a Zero, este protegiéndose con su katana sin poder defenderse de la fuerza del impacto sale despedido por el aire gracias al impulso, aterrizando de pie en un árbol y rompiéndolo sin daño alguno, antes que se derrumbase salta de ahí hacia Alice apuntando rectamente el filo de su espada al pecho de ella, notándolo esta interpone su katana entre la de él y su cuerpo y al chocar retrocede estas dos retrocede arrastrando sus pies y dejando un camino por esto, luego de detenerse mueve su espada bruscamente y hace saltar hacia atrás a Zero, luego este corre hacia ella a tal velocidad que aparece atrás de ella sin que ella alcanzase a notarlo, él haciendo un corte vertical por instinto de Alice salta a la derecha esquivando el corte para luego patear a Zero, recibiendo este el golpe en l estómago entierra la espada para no salir volando y le lanza una patada a la cara, pero se detiene a unos centímetros antes de que le llegue*

Alice: ¡¿Por qué vacilas?!

*se reincorpora de un salto y le da una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar, salta por encima de él y le da una patada haciéndolo estrellar en el suelo para luego caer encima de él enterrándole la katana en el brazo derecho*

Zero: Eso… Duele… *ríe*

Alice: *sonríe y saca la espada que le enterró notándose la sangre que sale de esta herida, se coloca la katana cerca de la boca y lame la sangre que reside en esta*

Zero: *ríe* Eres muy fuerte…

Alice: No lo soy, tú vacilas mucho… *trae un botiquín, le quita la camisa y le empieza a vendar el brazo antes de que él lo note*

Zero: ¡¿Eh?! *se sorprende* ¿Por qué me ayudas…?

Alice: *sonríe* no me malinterpretes él es muy importante para ella, no puedo dejar que desangres…

Zero: Ya veo…*nota algo pero se calla y sonríe* gracias…

Alice: *ríe* No tienes que agradecer… *luego de un rato ambos envainan sus espadas*

******** Cierre del capítulo 14 ********

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :3 lo sé, con Zero y Alice la novela o fic, como le quieran llamar tendrá capítulos muy sádicos y sangrientos… Mejor para mí :3 adoro la sangre *w* bueno mucho hablar de mí, esperen ansiosos mi próximo capítulo espero sus reviews, consejos, críticas o quejas hasta la próxima que tenga un buen día… **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno señores y señoras… niños y niñas… Empezamos un nuevo capítulo de su novela favorita *se escuchan abucheos* Ok sabía que no les gustaba QwQ insensibles por eso no hacen reviews me odian QwQ Bue… Les traigo un nuevo capítulo aprovechan que mi próximo examen es la próxima semana :3 En este capítulo se descubrirá una realidad extraña sobre Reiji, ¿Saben? Opino que Reiji debería dejar de mentir y… Bueno mejor los dejo con la duda y que lean el capítulo disfrútenlo :3 **

********Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo 15 ********

Zero: *por su audífono escucha algo* sou… Ya han pasado 9 años… *sonríe* Alice… Lo siento debo desaparecer por unos… Días… No tal vez no tanto…

Alice: ¿Y eso?

Zero: Sólo diré… Que Reiji es un maldito mentiroso, él les explicará luego… *abre un portal y deja la katana en el jardín y sale por el portal para luego cerrarlo* Nos vemos… *ríe*

Alice: Ok… Yo también tengo cosas que hacer… Hace hambre… *abre un portal diferente sale por este y lo cierra*

*la espada se transforma en Harui*

Harui: ¡Claro! Y a mí me dejan sola… Me las pagarán, por sobre todo tú Zero *se vuelve a transformar en espada*

***pequeño corto***

**Bueno amigos, aquí relataré dos historias, no se vayan a confundir, pondré entre * la escena del personaje que sea, no se vallan a confundir sin más que decir continuemos**

***cierre pequeño corto* **

*Zero aparece cerca de los cuarteles de la marina, específicamente en donde se encuentra el laboratorio del dr. Vegapunk*

Zero: Han pasado 9 años ya… *sus ojos se tornan cafés y su cola se torna carmesí con puntas blancas al igual que sus orejas*

Reiji: Si no voy así no me reconocerán… Aún que lo dudo… Fui su primer objeto de experimento… *entra en los cuarteles y vomita algo de sangre al entrar* kuso… Eso me pasa por no cambiar…

¿? : Vaya… Reiji… Haz crecido *ríe burlescamente* ¿Ya tienes 18 verdad?

Reiji: Si… Dr. Duprie… - Y pensar… Que es fue el asistente de Dr. Vegapunk de hace años… Mi viejo, bueno no tan viejo amigo Duprie… Si mal no recuerdo tiene unos 22 años…-

Duprie: Ya veo… ¿Vienes a cambiar?

Reiji: Sí… Mi cuerpo… No aguanta el no haber cambiado de genética a los 9 años… Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho…

Duprie: Se te advirtió Reiji, Te dijeron apenas cumpliste 1 año cuando llegaste al laboratorio, Que tenias que cambiar te genética cada cierto tiempo… Si no lo hacías habría consecuencias…

Reiji: Lo sé… Estoy listo…

Duprie: Ya veo… ¿Y qué genética te tendré que inyectar esta vez?

Reiji: De demonio…

Duprie: *ríe* nunca pensé que lo aceptarías tan rápido… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Reiji: Mi viejo amigo… No es nada de su incumbencia…

Duprie: Ya veo… Entremos… *toca un botón escondido y se abre un pasadizo secreto*

Reiji: Ok… *entra por el pasadizo y llega a un mini-laboratorio para luego recostarse en la mesa de operaciones, luego Duprie entra y cierra el pasadizo*

Duprie: Recuerda… Que lo que hago va contra las reglas de los marines…

Reiji: Lo sé… Recuerdo que se prohibió luego de ese accidente… Vamos no tengo tiempo para perder

Duprie: Ok… *sonríe maliciosamente* recuerda que yo no uso anestesia… *ríe*

Reiji: Lo sé… *cierra los ojos*

Duprie: Empecemos… *aprieta un botón y salen amarras hechas de kairoseki*

Reiji: Esto… Dolerá…

Duprie: *sólo ríe y empieza*

***mientras tanto con Alice***

Alice: Tengo hambre… *sus ojos se tornan más carmesí y aparece en un callejón*

Sujeto extraño: Pero que tenemos acá… Que preciosidad…

Alice: *sonríe* Al fin tengo algo para comer…

Sujeto extraño: Ven pasemos un buen rato… *ríe y se acerca a ella*

Alice: Me aborreces… *sus colmillos se agrandan y se pone atrás de él tan rápido que no se da cuenta y luego le clava los colmillos en el cuello de forma agresiva*

Sujeto extraño: *da un grito de dolor y empieza a ponerse pálido*

Alice: No sabe mal… Pero no me gusto… *luego de un rato termina de beber la sangre de este sujeto* nadie lo extrañará *ríe sádicamente*

Sujeto extraño: *cae muerto y sin sangre*

Alice: Tsk… ¿Cuándo tendré algo de comida decente?

*luego de horas y horas de caza queda saciada*

Alice: Que asco… No hay sangre buena… *abre el mismo portal de antes y entra para luego cerrarlo* Ah… Tú… No saldrás… *parte de su ojo izquierdo se torna café y al rato vuelve a ser carmesí* sabes que no te dejaré salir tan fácil… *encuentra la katana de Zero y la toma por la funda* por lo que sé… No debo sacarla… *entra a la casa y deja la katana colgada en un clavo* Que aburrimiento… ¿Cuándo llegará Zero? Estoy aburrida y quiero entrenar…

*Mientras tanto con Reiji y Duprie horas después*

Duprie: Terminamos antes de lo esperado… ¿Será qué es porque ya creciste?

Reiji: Seguramente… *sonríe y se ven unos pequeños colmillos* aún que no creo que sea por eso… Han ocurrido… Cosas…

Duprie: Ya veo… *aprieta un botón y las amarras de kairoseki sueltan a Reiji* No te afectaron… ¿Verdad?

Reiji: No… Se podría decir… Que yo estoy muerto…

Duprie: ¿Y eso?

Reiji: Bueno… *le cuenta todo lo que paso el día en el que murió y luego revivió gracias a Dejiko*

Duprie: Ya veo… Bastante interesante…

Reiji: Lo sé… Bueno viejo amigo… Nos vemos… Ah… Antes que se me olvide… ¿Cuándo dejarás este basurero?

Duprie: Algún día… Tampoco me gusta trabajar con los marines… Pero sabes que paso…

Reiji: Tienes razón… *agacha la cabeza y luego la levanta* adiós viejo amigo…

Duprie: Adiós… *ve como los ojos de Reiji se tornan negros* Ze…Ze…Zero!

Zero: Tranquilo Dr. Duprie… Ya no soy el mismo de antes… *ríe* sólo soy un mecanismo de defensa… *ríe y mira su cuerpo* no ha cambiado mucho… *mueve sus orejas y nota que en vez de sus orejas de zorro tiene unas orejas de demonio y al mover su cola nota que esta no es de zorro si no de demonio y de color negro* umm… Me gusta más así *ríe* es más cómodo…

Duprie: Y se adapta con tu personalidad… *dice entre dientes*

Zero: Lo sé gracias *ríe* ahora si me permite… *aprieta el botón del pasadizo, sale y se aleja del laboratorio, luego abre el portal y aparece en el jardín* ahora que me doy cuenta… Se puede usar de cualquier lugar… para llegar acá… Pero no de acá para llegar a cualquier lugar…

Alice: *lo ve y le tira su katana envainada*

Zero: *ve la katana volar hacia él y la sujeta para luego ponérsela en la espalda*

Alice: *sale y lo mira* ¿Ze…Zero? ¿Qué te paso? *ríe*

Zero: Un cambio pequeño… Cambio… *mueve su cola de demonio* aún que sinceramente prefiero esta antes que la de zorro *ríe*

Alice: Tienes razón se ve mejor… ¿entrenemos?

Zero: Después… Ahora tú y Dejiko deben saber algo… *se sienta en el pasto*

Alice: ¿Qué cosa? *lo mira y su ojo izquierdo se torna café* sólo es para que escuches no creas que te dejaré salir…

Zero: *ríe y la mira* Bueno… Es sobre el verdadero origen de la cola de Reiji *ríe* ese mentiroso… Lo odio…

Alice: Ya veo… Haber cuenta rápido quiero entrenar…

Zero: Está bien… Resulta que Zero… Ya que al año de nacer no se noto ningún indicio de sus habilidades, su padre lo llevó a la marina, al laboratorio de vegapunk y ahí conoció a Duprie, bueno Duprie fue un aprendiz de vegapunk… Bueno no un aprendiz… Si no que leía todos los planos de este y los memorizaba, cada experimento y fallo que describían estos los aprendía… Drupie sólo tenía 6 años pero era casi tan inteligente como vegapunk… Resulta que el padre de Reiji lo llevo a este laboratorio para usarlo como conejillo de indias en un nuevo experimento de los marines donde iban a mutar sus genes… Como consecuencia de esto… Reiji adquirió la cola y orejas de zorro sin mencionar las cualidades de estos, inteligencia, astucia, mentirosos, orgullosos y demás… le dijeron que cada 9 años tenía que cambiar de genética si no puede morir… Y el idiota por miedo habló con Duprie para que le diera una especie de pócima que no lo asesinara… La cual vivió bebiendo hasta hoy… Bueno… Hoy habló con Drupie… Y volvieron a cambiarlo genéticamente, como resultado yo también… Ahora ambos poseemos el ADN de los demonios… Sus habilidades… Y características…

Alice: Ya veo… *sonríe* interesante…

Zero: Supongo que sí… Pero pese a ser ahora un ser endemoniado, seguimos teniendo la misma aura roja… *ríe* ¿Entonces entrenamos?

Alice: Por supuesto *ríe* ya estaba aburrida…

Zero: Dejiko, si quieres más detalles de su origen díselo a él…

Alice: *sólo ríe y su ojo izquierdo se torna carmesí de nuevo, luego desenvaina su katana*

Zero: Veamos si ahora te puedo ganar… *desenvaina su katana y la ataca verticalmente*

Alice: *se defiende con su katana ambos con el aura que los rodea roja pero sin lograr defenderse sale volando contra un árbol, el cual dando una vuelta en el aire que parada en este sin hacerle el menor daño* Parece… Que fue un cambio drástico…

Zero: Aparentemente sí… Pero siempre supe que guardabas algo… Es hora de mostrarme que guardas… *corre hacia ella con su espada dándole el filo en dirección al pecho y nota que el aura roja de ella cambia y se torna azul* ¡¿Qué?!

Alice: *sonríe* así quisiste tú…

*Alice toma su katana con una mano y la pone para protegerse de la estocada, chocando ambas espadas y deteniendo el golpe de Zero fácilmente, luego el aura que la rodea se torna amarrilla, y aparece atrás de Zero lo suficientemente rápido como para que él no se dé cuenta y darle una patada en la espalda, cambiando su aura antes de esta al color rojizo de antes y luego de darle la patada mandándolo a volar, su aura vuelve a ser amarilla y en un segundo aparece debajo de Zero, su aura vuelve a tornarse roja y le da una patada hacia arriba mandándolo despedido hacia arriba para luego volver su aura al color amarillo de antes y saltar apareciendo rápidamente arriba de Zero*

Zero: *da un pequeño grito de dolor* no sabía… Que dominabas 3 auras… *luego del golpe hacia arriba escupe una gran cantidad de sangre*

Alice: *ríe*

*Alice le da una patada tornándose su aura roja, y en el momento que su aura cambio Zero pone su katana con la intención de cortarle el pie, ignorando ella esta acción su aura se torna azul e igual le da la patada desviando la espada sin sufrir daño alguno para sorpresa de este, luego su aura se torna roja y le da una patada haciéndolo tumbar en el suelo*

Zero: Ah! *da un grito de dolor y escupe aun más sangre que antes*

*Apenas Zero choca en el suelo Alice torna su aura amarilla y cae en picada y en un segundo aproximado cae sobre de él enterrándole la espada en el brazo derecho haciéndolo gritar aún más fuerte, siendo tan fuerte el impacto la espada atraviesa el brazo derecho de Zero y entierra 1 metro bajo el suelo haciendo que de esta herida chorree sangre*

Alice: Creo que gané *ríe y saca la espada de ahí*

Zero: sí… *con bastante dificultad dice y sus heridas empiezan a cicatrizar más rápido de lo normal pero con bastante dificultad* ganaste… *vuelve a escupir sangre*

******** Cierre del capítulo 15 ********

**Bueno queridos lectores, este capítulo lo hice más largo por dos o tres razones, la primera fue en compensación de no haber escrito durante un buen lapso de tiempo… La segunda fue porque demoré demasiado en detallar la historia de Reiji y no quería que este capítulo se tratase sólo de él y… Alice estaba aburrida, no la podía dejar esperando un capítulo más aburrida :3 **

**PD: El persona de Dr. Duprie es un OC de un querido amigo mío :3 generalmente los OC que suba serán personajes pedidos por mis amigos esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias que después de tanta acción y sangre viene la diversión :3 **

**PD2: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de mi novela adiós cuídense**

**PD3: No se olviden de mandar sus reviews**

**PD4: Si tienen alguna duda sobre los personajes me dicen y al final del capítulo les detallo la duda**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola (O.O)/ . les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la mejor novela del siglo… Ok no *se va a llorar en un rincón* sé que no les gusta QwQ, si les gustara harían más reviews QwQ bue… Algún día vendrán a mí… Y me dirán… sube el capítulo rápido D: y yo diré… Está bien ya lo subo pero hagan más reviews :3 Ok sé que no pasará pero soñar es gratis . sin más quejas disfruten del capítulo**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******** capítulo 16 ********

Alice: Eso es sorprendente…

Zero: Sí… Hasta a mí me sorprendió no pensé que los demonios tendrían tan buen factor de curación…

Alice: Si y la fuerza no está nada mal…

Zero: Si… Pero aún no soy nadie para vencerte *ríe y su herida termina de sanarse*

Alice: *sonríe*

Zero: *sonríe y se limita a lo que iba a hacer* - Kuso… -

Alice: ¿Qué pasó?

Zero: Nada… *sonríe y toma a Harui*

Alice: Esa espada tuya es bastante sorprendente…

Zero: Sí… Qué pena que un espadachín tan mediocre como yo que necesita de mutaciones genéticas para ser fuerte la tenga…

Alice: *ríe* No, al contrario… *sonríe* tienes una buena espada y ella un buen espadachín…

Zero: *se sorprende* e… e… etto… Gracias…

Alice: ¿Estás bien?

Zero: S…Si…

Alice: Ya veo… *sonríe* ¿Entrenemos…?

Zero: N…N… No gracias…

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Zero: *sólo sonríe*

Alice: Está bien…

Zero: - ¿Miedo? No… No es miedo… Qué será… - Nee… Tú eres una vampira ¿Verdad?

Alice: Sí…

Zero: ¿Y cómo?

Alice: Fruta… Del diablo…

Zero: Ya veo… ¿Por qué no perdiste tus poderes cuando moriste?

Alice: Ni yo misma lo sé… Pero por fortuna no los perdí…

Zero: Ya veo… ¿Tienes hambre? *hace un gesto tierno involuntariamente y cuando se percata cambia la cara a su expresión de siempre*

Alice: *se percata de esto y hace como si no hubiera sido así* Sí… Ayer estuve de caza… Pero la sangre… Era asquerosa…

Zero: Ya veo… *se acerca a ella e involuntariamente la abraza* parece… Que ya entendí el porque Reiji eligió esta cola…

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Zero: Tú y dejiko son vampiras… *sonríe y destapa su cuello*

Alice: *sus ojos se tornan más carmesí y cuando ve el cuello por reflejo lo muerde*

Zero: *sonríe* provecho…

Alice: *se da cuenta del gesto y sigue bebiendo la sangre, escurriendo un poco por la comisura de sus labios*

Zero: *al verla sonríe* -esto… no me puede estar pasando… -

Alice: *sigue bebiendo la sangre y cuando se sacia luego de un buen rato lo suelta* Ya veo… Ya que ella es vampira al igual que yo, un demonio tiene una increíble capacidad para recuperarse… Y regenerar sus células… Con esto regeneras tu sangre mucho más rápido que un humano normal… Lo que te deja darnos de comer sin morir… Inteligente… *ríe* era un zorro al fin y al cabo…

Zero: Si… Y uno muy estúpido *ríe*

Alice: Ya terminé… ¿Me puedes soltar?

Zero: *se da cuenta* ah… Si… Perdón…

Alice: No importa *ríe y entra a la casa* - …. –

Zero: Alice… *la acompaña*

Alice: ¿Me hablaste?

Zero: Yo… Etto… No… Sólo… Pensé en voz alta…

Alice: *ríe* ya veo… *entra a la casa algo acelerada*

Zero: ¿Estás bien?

Alice: Sí… No entres por favor…

Zero: Ok… *se acerca a un árbol y se sienta detrás de este dándole la espalda*

Alice: *entra a la casa y se encierra en su habitación luego de esto su ojo derecho se torna café*

Dejiko: ¿Qué pasó Alice?

Alice: ¡Nada!

Dejiko: No mientas, ¿Él te gusta verdad?

Alice: ¡Pa… Para nada!

*la espada de Zero se transforma en humana*

Harui: *ríe a carcajadas y se sienta al lado de Zero*

Zero: ¿Qué quieres?

Harui: Quién lo diría… Zero enamorado *ríe a carcajadas*

Zero: ¡Ca…Ca…Cállate! ¡No… No es amor!

Harui: Si claro *dice con sarcasmo*

Zero: *se queda en silencio algo sonrojado pero imperceptible*

Harui: *sólo ríe*

*mientras tanto…*

Alice: ¡Qué no! ¡No me gusta!

Dejiko: *ríe* Sí, claro… Se nota a la lejanía…

Alice: *se queda en silencio unos minutos* Y aunque así fuese… No se lo diría…

Dejiko: ¿Y si él te lo dice…?

Alice: No sabría cómo responder…

Dejiko: Ya veo…

Alice: *se queda en silencio*

*por el otro lado*

Harui: *ríe descontroladamente* ¡Zero está enamorado! ¡Zero está enamorado!

Zero: ¡C…Cállate! No es verdad…

Harui: Y lo sigue negando *ríe a carcajadas*

Zero: *se queda en silencio por unos minutos* ¡Está bien! ¡Lo acepto! ¡Me gusta Alice! *grita* ¡Me gusta ella, es la primera vez me enamoro! ¡Pero nunca… Nunca negaré el cariño que sienta hacia alguien! ¡Prefiero decirlo mil veces antes de negarlo!

Harui: *Agacha la cabeza apenada* lo… Lo siento…

Zero: Está bien… Perdón por salirme de control…

Harui: Está bien… Fue mi culpa…

*mientras tanto en la casa*

Alice: *escucha el grito de Zero*…

Dejiko: *ríe* Parece que no me equivoque…

Alice: Parece que no…

Dejiko: ¿Le preguntarás?

Alice: No es de tú incumbencia…

Dejiko: Me parece que tendrán que conversar… Los dejo solos… *ríe y su ojo vuelve a ser carmesí*

Alice: *se queda en silencio*

*Y en el patio…*

Harui: ¿Y se lo dirás?

Zero: Sí… Seguramente ya me escucho… Pero odio esconder cosas…

Harui: Quién lo diría… De no tener ningún sentimiento pasaste a tener odio, amor, afecto, preocupación…

Zero: Lo sé… *Sonríe con pesar* es la primera vez que me pasa así que no sé cómo reaccionar… No logro aceptarlo… tarde o temprano lo haré… Pero… No lo acepto todavía…

Harui: Será mejor… Que te confieses mientras puedas…

Zero: Y eso tengo planeado hacer…

Harui: En serio perdón… Estás en esta situación por mí culpa… *se transforma en espada*

Zero: No te preocupes… *sonríe* eres una espada maldita traes desgracia a quien te tome… Pero aún así… Te tomo y corro el riesgo así que… No te preocupes… *toma la espada, la envaina y se la monta en la espalda, luego se dirige a la casa, abre la puerta y llega al dormitorio de Alice, al llegar toca la puerta*

Alice: ¿Qué necesitas?

Zero: Hablar…

Alice: Pasa…

Zero: Gracias… *abre la puerta, entra y se sienta a su lado*

Alice: ¿De qué querías hablar?

Zero: ¿Escuchaste lo que dije afuera?

Alice: *piensa unos instantes* No…

Zero: Ya veo… *sonríe* mejor para mí…

Alice: ¿Por qué lo dices? *algo triste pero él no se da cuenta*

Zero: Así te lo puedo decir yo… *da una gran bocanada de aire* ¡Lo… Lo… Lo… Admito… Me… Me… Me gustas!

Alice: *se sorprende y recuerda lo que él dijo* Es admirable…

Zero: ¿Qué cosa?

Alice: Que hayas mantenido lo dicho… Que nunca negarías tus verdaderos ''sentimientos''

Zero: Al final… ¿Si escuchaste?

Alice: *asiente con la cabeza* Siento el haber mentido… No pensé que lo dirías…

Zero: Ya veo… Ya lo dije… Ya está dicho… No lo repetiré… Me costó demasiado decirlo… Como para decirlo de nuevo…

Alice: Ya veo… Yo tampoco lo repetiré… Así que pon atención… El… El sentimiento… Es… Co…Co… Correspondido…

Zero: *se sorprende y por acto involuntario se lanza contra ella* ¿No mientes?

Alice: Esta vez no… *sonríe*

Zero: *se acerca para besarla y cuando está a unos pocos centímetros salta hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que haría* Lo siento…

Alice: *se sorprende* está bien… *sonríe*

Zero: *sonríe y sale de la pieza* Con tu permiso…

Alice: Adelante… *lo ve cerrar la puerta tras salir*

Zero: Necesito… Dormir…

Alice: *se recuesta en la cama* no quiero pensar… *se duerme*

Zero: *entra a su habitación y se tira a la cama* No quiero saber de mundo por ahora… *se duerme*

******** Cierre del capítulo 16 ********

***Sorprendido* Ni yo me lo esperaba D: ! Ok no… Bueno en verdad no, no me lo esperaba .-. Bueno… Espero les haya gustado este capítulo :3 en el prox. O Sub siguiente cap habrá más sangre seguramente… Pronto… Pronto… Habrá un reencuentro… Esperen los próximos capítulos se vienen mejores, Hasta la próxima, no prometo subir los capítulos… Esta semana terminamos las globales, el jueves y tengo que estudiar además… Mi hombro me mata QwQ Bueno mucho hablar de mí… Nos vemos ^^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi minna-sama :3 ¿Cómo están? A pues yo como siempre gracias por preocuparse :3 hoy regreso con otro episodio de nuestra novela favorita :D ok solo es mía QwQ y yo sigo esperando sus reviews… Me odian… QwQ bueno disfruten del capítulo nos vemos al final… Siento que la embarre en el episodio anterior así que trataré de arreglarlo disfruten, ah… Y la historia esta vez girará en torno a Zero y Alice, Reiji y Dejiko saldrán muy poco en estos capítulos**

******** Nuestra historia de dos ******** Capítulo 17 ********

Zero: *despierta y bosteza* Alice…

Alice: *despierta* Zero… Qué debo hacer… No debo sentir algo como esto…

Zero: *se agarra la cabeza con las manos* esto… No debía pasar… No… Si él se entera… Estaremos en problemas…

Alice: Qué debo hacer…Qué debo hacer… Mi maestro se enojará… Me asesinará si lo sabe… Kuso… Qué debo hacer…

Zero: Maestro… Ahora que recuerdo… Dijeron que también tenían uno… Esto no me gusta… Nada… *va a la pieza de Alice*

Alice: *Lo ve y desvía la mirada* ¿Qué quieres…?

Zero: Esto… Es preocupante… Algo malo va a pasar si esto sale de aquí…

Alice: Yo estoy segura de que él ya se dio cuenta…

Zero: ¿También el tuyo…? Kuso… Nos metimos en un gran lio…

Alice: Así es… Bueno… No queda más que aceptar el castigo…

Zero: Pero no hemos hecho nada… ¿Por qué te habrían de castigar?

Alice: El simple hecho de sentir esto… Es merecedor de un castigo…

Zero: ¿También te tratan así…? *ambos se exaltan al escuchar dos estruendosos golpes en el suelo del jardín* Pero… ¿No se suponía que nadie podía entrar acá excepto con la llave…?

Alice: Al parecer… Hay excepciones… *ambos salen al patio*

Deus: ¿Quién eres? *ve a Alice salir* ¡Vaya! Pero a quien tenemos aquí… Mi aprendiz preferida *ríe con sarcasmo*

Lucifer: Eso debería preguntártelo yo… *ve salir a Zero* ¡Vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí… Uno de mis peores discípulos *ríe sínicamente*

Zero: Lucifer-sama…

Alice: Deus-sama…

Lucifer: ¿Listo para tu castigo señor yo nunca me enamoraré?

Deus: ¿Lista? Tú sabes que tener estos sentimientos tienen un castigo…

Alice: Lo sé…

Zero: Estoy listo…

Deus: ¿Vienes para castigar a tu discípulo?

Lucifer: Sí… *ríe* aparentemente tú también ¿Verdad?

Deus: Así es…

Lucifer: Bueno te concedo el primer castigo *ríe*

Deus: *ríe* está bien *salta hacia Alice con la mano en forma de puño dispuesto a golpearle en la cara*

Alice: *se queda quieta y desactiva sus auras*

Zero: *se sorprende al ver esto y ve que el puño de Deus viene con un aura roja, luego de verlo se interpone entre ella y él y el puñetazo le llega en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre por la boca y hacerlo retroceder y chocar contra un árbol* Ahhh… Eso… Dolió…

Alice: *se sorprende al ver esto* pero… ¡¿Qué haces?!

Zero: *sonríe y se ve como cae la sangre por la comisura de sus labios* Protejo… Lo que me importa…

Lucifer: *aplaude* Vaya vaya… Después de ver esto… Te daré una oportunidad… *aparece detrás de él y lo golpea haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter*

Zero: *da un pequeño grito de dolor y le sale un poco más de sangre* ¿Una… Oportunidad…?

Lucifer: Así es… *se sienta encima de él aplastándolo y lo toma del cabello y lo hace ver a Alice* Dile que mentías, dile que no sientes nada por ella y te perdono

Zero: ¿Esa es mi oportunidad…? Gracias maestro…

Alice: *se sorprende y agacha la cabeza*

Deus: *ríe a carcajadas*

Lucifer: Menos mal que entendiste…

Zero: Gracias maestro… Pero ya dijimos en una ocasión… Yo… Nosotros… ¡Nunca negaremos nuestro cariño o afecto hacia otra persona! ¡Jamás diría tales palabras!

Alice: *queda atónita y algo feliz*

Deus: Vaya vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba… *ríe*

Lucifer: Chico tonto… *lo toma de la cabeza y lo estrella contra el suelo haciendo que el cráter se agrande y que retumbe el suelo*

Zero: ….

Alice: ¡Zero! *se lanza contra Lucifer con un aura roja*

Deus: ¿A dónde vas? *aparece al frente de ella y le da un puñetazo en la cara estrellándola en el suelo y haciéndola sangrar*

Alice: Ze…ro…

Lucifer: ¿Ves? Esto es lo que pasa cuando sientes cariño por alguien, ¡Zero! ¡Entiendo que el ser que sienta cariño por ti sólo sufrirá! *le saca la cabeza del suelo*

Zero: Tienes… Razón… *dice triste*

Alice: Zero… Te… ¡Te equivocas! Yo… ¡Yo no estoy sufriendo! Al contrario… Es la primera vez que siento algo parecido a la felicidad… No estoy sufriendo por su culpa… Al contrario… ¡Me siento feliz porque él me quiera!

Zero: *al escuchar esto el corazón de Zero empieza a palpitar fuerte* A…lice…

Deus: Vaya vaya ¿Pero qué bonito no? *la toma del cabello y la levanta, luego la empieza a abofetear*

Alice: *empieza a gemir de dolor*

Zero: ¡Alice! ¡Suel…Suéltame! *intenta quitárselo de encima*

Lucifer: Quédate quieto si no quieres sufrir más *saca una navaja de la manga de su traje*

Zero: ¡Harui!

Harui: *la espada se transforma en humana y salta hacia Lucifer* perdón Lucifer-sama… *se transforma en espada*

Lucifer: *ríe y salta hacia atrás*

Zero: Gracias… *sujeta a Harui del mango y ataca a Deus*

Deus: ¡Chiquillo insolente! *suelta a Alice cayendo esta al suelo y esquiva la espada, luego le da un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo quejarse del dolor*

Alice: ¡Zero! Lo siento… Deus-sama… *salta del suelo y le da una patada en la barbilla a Deus haciéndolo retroceder*

Deus: ¿¡Además te revelas!? *su aura se torna amarilla y corre hacia a ella para darle un puñetazo en la espalda*

Zero: No me puedo permitir… Que la dañes más… *abraza a Alice y cambia de lugar con ella dándose vuelta y le llega el puñetazo en la espalda a él quebrándole las costillas y mandando volar a ambos*

Alice: Zero… *recibe menos daño gracias al acto de Zero*

Lucifer: Me decepcionas… *lanza un centenar de cuchillos adonde estaban ellos*

Alice: *se levanta e interpone entre los cuchillos y Zero, desenvaina su katana y repele los que puedo, sin poder repeler todos y llegándole algunos haciéndole cortes en brazos, piernas y en la mejilla, dando pequeños gemidos de dolor por estos cortes*

Zero: ¡Alice! *viendo como le llegaban estos cortes y la debilitaban la empuja aún lado llegándole los restantes a él en el cuerpo y enterrándoseles algunos*

Alice: Zero… ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe! ¡Yo… Yo también te quiero ayudar! *se agacha y le toma la mano*

Zero: *recuperándose de a poco de los daños sufridos* Lo siento… Pero… No es por hacerme el héroe… Tal vez si… Pero… Yo hago esto… Porque no te quiero ver lastimada… *sonríe, la jala y la besa, luego al ver a Deus acercándose, se pone enfrente de ella llegándole a él el golpe y haciéndolo botar aún más sangre, cayendo de rodillas*

Alice: *se sorprende ante tal acción*

Deus: Qué idiota…

Lucifer: Es hora de acabar con este juego… *aparece al frente de Zero y le da una patada en la cara, haciéndolo dar vuelta atrás y haciendo chocar su cabeza contra el suelo después de darse vuelta*

Alice: Zero… ¡Deja de recibir el daño por mí! *dice algo sonrojada*

Zero: Un caballero… Aún que le cueste la vida… Sería un cobarde si dejase que lastimaran a una dama…

Lucifer: ¡Ya te dije que dejases esa voluntad de caballero, algún día te asesinaran si sigues así, y lo más probable es que ese día sea hoy! *se prepara para darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas y Alice torna su aura azul y se interpone entre el golpe y Zero* ¡Eso no funcionara conmigo! *rompe la defensa que le proporcionaba su aura azul y la manda a volar en dirección a la pared de la casa*

Zero: Te dije… Que no recibieras el daño… *se reincorpora como puede, corre y se pone atrás de ella, chocando él contra la pared y amortiguando el daño que recibiera ella por el choque*

Alice: *después del golpe queda inconciente*…

Zero: Alice… *escupe montones de sangre y voltea la mirada para un escupirla encima de ella*

Deus: Es hora de acabar con esto… *corre hacia ellos dos con su mano hecha puño*

Lucifer: Concuerdo… Los discípulos inservibles deben desaparecer… *hace la mismo*

Zero: *sonríe adolorido* No somos… Fuertes como para defendernos de ustedes… Lo siento… Alice… Tendremos que escapar… Adiós…

Lucifer: ¡Cómo si pudieras en ese estado! *él y Deus estando a unos centímetros de ello, Zero recita unas palabras y él y Alice desaparecen, llegándole los puñetazos a la casa haciéndola añicos y dejándola hecha polvo* Kuso…

Deus: Mantaku… ¿Dónde estarán…?

Lucifer: Se me ocurre… Donde… Pero sólo se puede entrar si recitas el mantra correcto… Se deben estar refugiando allí…

Deus: Sou… Creo entender… No tengo nada más que hacer aquí… Sólo queda esperar a encontrarlos…

Lucifer: Sí… Tenemos dos opciones… Una es que ellos salgan de ese lugar… Y la otra es encontrar otra forma de entrar… Cuando llegue esa ocasión nos veremos… *desaparece*

Deus: Me parece bien… *desaparece*

*Zero y Alice aparecen en una llanura llena de neblina espesa y pedregosa*

Zero: ¡Alice! ¡Alice! *dice quedándose sin fuerzas*

Alice: *sigue inconsciente*

Zero: Alice… *la besa y el también cae inconsciente*

******** Cierre del capítulo 17 ********

**Bueno minna-sama hasta aquí llegamos en la historia de este capítulo, me pregunto… ¿Qué pasará? Ni yo lo sé porque todavía no escribo el próximo capítulo *ríe* Nos vemos dejen sus reviews, espero sus consejos y sus críticas :3 Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo  
¡Adiós!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Minna-sama! Tanto tiempo x3 me extrañaron? Yo sé que no u_u Bue… Hoy traigo un capítulo de su novela preferida… Ok sé que la odian y no les gusta por eso nunca hacen reviews u_u saben? Es desmotivante estar escribiendo algo y que nadie haga un review como muestra que lo está leyendo… Siento que escribo por escribir… u_u bue… Nos vemos al final del cap. Disfrútenlo x3**

********* Nuestra historia de dos******** Capítulo 18 **********

*luego de una hora ambos despiertan*

Zero: Alice… ¿Estás bien?

Alice: Sí… Gracias… *intenta pararse sin poder*

Zero: Tranquila… *se sienta a su lado* No tenemos de que preocuparnos acá…

Alice: ¿Dónde estamos?

Zero: En… Mi jardín…

Alice: Ya veo… Y ¿Cómo es que no pueden entrar?

Zero: Bueno… Con secretos que me enseñó Lucifer-sama logré… Ponerle algo parecido a una ''contraseña'' a este lugar… Con esto me refiero a que aquel que intente entrar sin la clave correcta corre el riesgo de ser lastimado con gravedad o la muerte…

Alice: Ya veo… Pero… Es imposible que sea de esta forma sin consecuencias…

Zero: Las hay… Sólo puedo entrar una vez al mes… Y estar acá 1 semana… Como mucho… Aun que no las consideraría consecuencias…

Alice: Ya veo… Bueno… Es bastante agradable a mi gusto… Una llanura, niebla espesa, nubes con intención de llover, un ambiente frío bastante agradable… *sonríe*

Zero: También es de mi gusto… Siempre es de noche… Cielo estrellado oscuro… Luna blanca…

Alice: No hay nada más hermoso… *ríe*

Zero: Concuerdo… Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Alice: A parte de descansar… Y buscar la forma de hacer que nuestros maestros nos perdonen no sé…

Zero: Perdonar… No creo que lo hagan… *ríe*

Alice: Tienes razón *ríe con él* Habrá que ver si nos ganamos su respeto…

Zero: Aparentemente no tenemos de otra…

Alice: Es lo único que podemos hacer… *se torna un poco pálida*

Zero: ¿Estás bien?

Alice: Falta… De sangre…

Zero: Ya veo… Provecho *se descubre el cuello, la abraza y acerca la cabeza de ella a su cuello*

Alice: Gracias… *le muerde el cuello y empieza a succionar sangre*

Zero: De nada… *sonríe*

Alice: ¿Sabes…? *dice como puede mientras sigue succionando sangre*

Zero: ¿Qué cosa?

Alice: Siento… Que eres el único con el que puedo demostrar afecto… Todos los demás… Me provocan… Odio… Y repugnancia… *sigue bebiendo* tu sangre es deliciosa…

Zero: Gracias… Ya veo… Me pasa igual… No puedo demostrar afecto hacia los demás… Se me hace muy difícil o imposible…

Alice: *deja de succionar y lo suelta relamiéndose los labios* adoro tu sangre… *sonríe*

Zero: Me alegro que te guste… *sonríe* venga descansa… *la toma en brazos y sienta en sus piernas*

Alice: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Matte! *se sonroja*

Zero: Tranquila… Aquí nadie nos puede ver… *la abraza y sonríe tiernamente*

Alice: Ha…Hai… *lo abraza y sonríe sonrojada*

Zero: Nee Alice… ¿Qué haremos?

Alice: Por el momento… Nada… Descansemos… Debemos reponer energías…

Zero: Tienes razón… *la abraza y se aferra a ella*

Alice: *se sonroja* - Que agradable es esto… - Nee… *sonríe*

Zero: ¿Qué pasó? *sonríe y la mira*

Alice: Nada *lo pilla desprevenido y lo besa*

Zero: ¿¡Eh!? *se sorprende, sonroja y le sigue el beso*

Alice: ¿Ya me debía tocar a mí no? *sonríe divertida*

Zero: *asiente aún sonrojado* Descansemos… Tenemos una semana para estar tranquilos… Sin que nadie nos vea…

Alice: *asiente, pone su cabeza en el pecho de él y cierra los ojos* - Qué agradable… Me agrada estar a su lado… Se siente bien… -

Zero: *solo atina a sonreír algo alegre* - Qué agradable es esto… Adoro estar a su lado… -

*y pasan una semana en el jardín de Zero*

Zero: Alice…

Alice: Lo sé… Llegó el momento… Habrá que plantarle cara… A nuestros maestros…

Zero: Así es… *le toma la mano y la besa*

Alice: *le sigue el beso* Hemos… Entrenado duro para vencerlos…

Zero: Sí… Pero… Recuerda… Si algo sale mal… No me protejas… Yo te protegeré…

Alice: Lo sé, lo sé, tienes mayor factor de curación que yo así que no importará que recibas un par de golpes lo sé… *lo mira con cierta tristeza*

Zero: Por favor… No me mires así… *desvía la mirada evitando la de ella*

Alice: *ríe* Al parecer sí funciona contigo *sonríe*

Zero: *la mira y ríe* está bien… Si no puedo lograrlo me ayudas ¿Vale?

Alice: Deja de hablar como si lo fueras a hacer todo tú solo, recuerda que será una batalla en equipo por nuestra parte…

Zero: Lo sé… Lo sé… Bien… Vamos *le toma la mano y ambos desaparecen, apareciendo en el jardín de Dejiko*

Alice: Deberían llegar en un momento u otro…

Zero: Lo sé hay que estar preparados… *desenvaina su katana*

Alice: Lo sé… *desenvaina la suya* Al menos pudiste aprender a utilizar el aura azul

Zero: Lo sé… No lo habría logrado sin ti *sonríe*

Alice: *ríe* no me des todo el crédito… Recuerda… Existen 3 auras principales

Zero: Lo sé, lo sé… No se me han olvidado, Roja, el aura de fuerza… Azul, el aura de defensa y Amarilla, el aura de velocidad… La verdad la primera vez que te vi usarlas fue sorprendente… No conocía a nadie más que Lucifer-sama que pudiera hacer eso…

Alice: Ahora me conoces a mí y a Deus-sama…

Zero: ¡Hai! Me pregunto si habrá más…

Alice: Créeme los hay…

Zero: Lo sé… Ya los quiero conocer… Sería divertido…

Alice: Siempre pensando en lo que quieres… *ríe* Recuerda que primero debemos sobrevivir a esto…

Zero: Tienes razón… Pero… Lo lograremos… *sonríe*

Alice: Yo también… Lo espero…

Zero: Aquí vienen…

Lucifer: Vaya… Decidieron salir…

Alice: También llegó él…

Deus: ¿Y esa cara? Pareciera que no nos quisieran ver *ríe*

Zero: No sé porque creo que no se equivoca…

Alice: *ríe*

Lucifer: Parece que tampoco a mí…

Alice: Tampoco se equivoca *sonríe*

Zero: Alice… ¿Tienes hambre?

Alice: No por el momento no, gracias *sonríe y le besa la mejilla*

Zero: Me alegro…

Lucifer: Vaya pero qué bonito *ríe sarcástico*

Deus: Que terrible… Una de mis mejores guerreras rebajada a este punto por alguien tan insignificante como él…

Zero: *sonríe* Gracias me halagas *ríe divertido*

Lucifer: ¿No tienes vergüenza?

Zero: No, no creo tenerla *ríe* mucha plática, es hora de jugar ¿Les parece?

Lucifer: ¿Por qué no? Ya me aburría

Zero: Está bien… Es hora de demostrar nuestro entrenamiento… Insane… *su ojo derecho se torna café*

Alice: Me parece… Insane… *su ojo derecho se torna café*

Deus: Qué… Qué extraño…

***pequeño corto x3 ***

**Cuando vean que Alice, Dejiko, Reiji o Zero digan insane, piensen que ambas ''almas'' están en el cuerpo al mismo tiempo, quiero decir, cuando los ojos de estos dos OC estén de distinto color asuman que Dejiko y Alice o Reiji y Zero están en el cuerpo al mismo tiempo x3 tal vez otros OC más adelante también lo puedan hacer pero por el momento solo estos dos… Ah y recuerden cuando digo a doble voz se refiere a la voz combinada de Reiji y Zero o Dejiko y Alice al mismo tiempo… Espero se pueda entender**

***Cierre del pequeño corto***

Lucifer: ¿Cómo pueden tener dos auras activas al mismo tiempo?

Alice: *a doble voz* Es bastante fácil si te pones a pensar…

Zero: *a doble voz* Tenemos ''Dos almas'' mi parte ofensiva, quiero decir Zero, Domina el Aura roja, y mi parte defensiva es decir Reiji, domina el Aura azul…

Alice: *a doble voz* En mi caso… Mi parte ofensiva Alice domina el Aura roja, y mi contra-parte Dejiko, el Aura amarilla…

Zero: Y en el estado que aprendimos a dominar… Insane…

Alice: Podemos estar las dos al mismo tiempo…

Zero: O los dos al mismo tiempo en este cuerpo…

Alice: Y usar ambas auras al mismo tiempo *ríen divertidos*

Lucifer: Ya veo… Sorprende…

Deus: Bastante sorprendente pensando que ustedes dos son un par de inútiles…

Zero: Ya mucha plática… *le besa la mejilla a Alice*

Alice: ¡Empecemos!

Lucifer: Qué empiece el juego…

Deus: Veamos si valió la pena su entrenamiento…

*Alice con su katana desenvainada corre con gran velocidad hacia Deus seguido por detrás de Zero, llegando a estar detrás de Deus sin que él se diera cuenta dándole una estocada por la espalda cosa que logró al darse vuelta y protegerse con usa daga usando su aura roja, sin notar que Zero estando detrás de él le da una patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar y agachándose Alice quedando debajo de Deus y darle una patada hacia arriba mandándolo a volar*

Deus: Kuso… Malditos mocosos…

*Deus estando despedido en el aire se prepara para caer en picada hacia Alice, esta sin tomarle atención a Deus debido a que Lucifer la empezó a atacar con su espada y esta protegiéndose sin cesar de los ataques de Lucifer y contra-atacándolos mientras Deus caía en picada con su daga y aura roja activa dirigiéndola a la cabeza de Alice, Zero al percatarse de la intención de Deus salta y con su aura roja y azul activa al mismo tiempo le da una patada a Deus en la cara llegándole de lleno pero este resistiendo el golpe de Zero seguía dirigiéndose para asesinar a Alice, notando Zero que su ataque no surtió efecto interpone su brazo derecho entre la daga y la cabeza de Alice atravesando la daga su brazo y dando Zero un grito de dolor aun con la daga enterrada en su brazo le da una patada con ambas piernas en la cabeza a Deus mandándolo a volar y haciéndolo soltar la daga, luego de mandarlo a volar Zero da una vuelta en el aire para no caer encima de Alice, Lucifer al notar que Zero iba cayendo aprovecho la oportunidad para darle una estocada en la espalda cosa que no logró ya que Alice le dio una patada en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas y lo mandó a volar haciéndolo estrellar con varios árboles, para luego sujeta a Zero que iba cayendo*

Zero: Gracias *sonríe*

Alice: De nada… *lo besa y lo deja en el suelo*

Lucifer: Veo que no mintieron que entrenaron… *se limpia con su mano la sangre que escurría por sus labios*

Deus: Al parecer no… *se limpia la sangre y se levanta* además… Se defienden…

Lucifer: No están peleando solos…

Zero: *ríe* así es, no estamos peleando solos, tenemos a Dejiko y Reiji con nosotros

Alice: Sin mencionar que nos estamos protegiendo el uno al otro *ríe divertida*

Lucifer: Que repugnante…

Deus: No sé porque… Pero concuerdo contigo… Es repugnante…

Lucifer: Es hora de subir el nivel… *saca otra espada usando dos al mismo tiempo*

Deus: Al parecer si… *manda a volar su daga y saca un arco y saca una flecha del carcaj de su espalda*

Zero: Esto… Sera más divertido parece…

Alice: Sí, al parecer ahora vamos en serio… ¿Listo Zero?

Zero: Más que nunca…

*Deus ajustando la flecha en su arco y apuntando a Alice y soltando a la flecha, Alice al verla flecha la desvía con su katana sin darse cuenta que Lucifer estaba a su lado preparando una estocada en su costilla derecha, Zero al verla a Lucifer preparando esa estocada, soltó su katana y la sujetó con su cola, luego cuando Lucifer atacó a Alice, Zero se interpone entre la katana y Alice enterrándose gran parte de la Katana de Lucifer en su estomago sin perforarlo por completo debido a su Aura azul, Lucifer al ver que Zero había protegido a Alice decidió usar su katana derecha para cortarle la cabeza, cosa que no logro porque Zero usando su brazo derecho se protegió de este corte causándole un gran daño en su brazo derecho y soltando un grito de dolor*

Zero: Como era de esperarse de Lucifer-sama… *escupe sangre* aun con mi defensa… me perforo de tal modo…

Lucifer: ¿Ya viste? Esto es lo que ocurre cuando un discípulo reta a su maestro…

Zero: *sonríe divertido*

Lucifer: Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa… ¡Estás por morir!

Zero: ¿Yo… O… Usted…?

Lucifer: A qué te refieres… ¡Solo mírate!

Zero: ¿Dónde cree… Que está mi katana? *luego de decir esto torna toda su Aura a un color rojo y antes de que Lucifer se dé cuenta usando su cola para sujetar su katana lo atraviesa en el pecho*

Lucifer: Mal…dito… Mo..coso… *escupe una gran cantidad de sangre y se echa para atrás tambaleando y sangrando en abundancia*

Alice: ¡Zero! *gritó mientras seguía repeliendo las flechas de Deus una tras otra*

*Deus sonrío y lanzo dos flechas una dirigiéndose a el pecho de Alice y la otra al cuello de Zero, Alice al notar esta acción por parte de Deus repelió la que le iba a llegar a Zero en el cuello con su katana y esquivo apenas la que le iba a llegar en el pecho llegándole en la costilla derecha y perforándola de tal forma que la flecha atravesó su costilla dando Alice un gran grito de dolor*

Zero: Alice… *al verla caer la toma en brazos y la abraza* gracias…

Alice: Ze…ro… Gracias… A… Ti… *se levanta aun empuñando su katana*

Zero: Deberías descansar… *sigue escupiendo sangre*

Alice: ¿Y dejarte a ti, así de malherido contra esos dos?

Zero: Si…

Alice: ¡No lo haré!

*mientras estos dos conversaban Deus preparó 5 flechas apuntándolos a ambos, al notar esto Alice y ver que Zero apenas se podía mantener en pie, se levantó y puso frente de él mientras Deus lanzaba las 5 flechas torno su aura amarilla y repelió todas las flechas y repeliéndolas se empezaba a acerca a Deus, en un movimiento rápido miró para atrás y al ver que Zero no estaba y confiando en que Deus pensaría que ella no se movería del lugar ya que Zero podría salir lastimado se acercó a él de a poco y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saltó, al ver Deus que ella había saltado en vez de dirigir la vista a ella para lanzar las flechas se fijó en Zero que miraba donde miraba no lo encontraba, tan absorto estaba este en la busca de Zero que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que Alice le enterró en el estomago su katana y luego le dio una patada tumbándolo en el suelo, haciendo que Deus grite de dolor, al sentir la patada, Deus decidió patear en el estomago a Alice con todas sus fuerzas, llegándole a esta y mandándola a volar, Zero al ver a Alice despedida por este golpe, se acercó a ella y se puso detrás de Alice para amortiguar el golpe*

Alice: Gracias

Zero: Te debía una… *sonríe y la besa*

Alice: *sonríe y le sigue el beso*

Lucifer: *recuperando el aliento después de esos golpes* Je… Haz… Mejorado… Zero… Reiji…

Zero: *a doble voz* Gracias

Deus: Tsk… Odio admitirlo… Pero haz mejorado mucho… Alice… Dejiko…

Alice: *a doble voz* Gracias…

Lucifer: Vaya… Zero… Por esta vez… Perdonare este acto que tuviste…

Zero: Gracias maestro…

Deus: Haré… La vista gorda de tu amorío por esta vez Alice… Pero ten en cuenta… La próxima vez que nos veamos… Peleare con toda mi fuerza para asesinarte…

Alice: Gracias… Deus-sama…

Lucifer: Zero lo mismo va para ti, esta vez te perdonaré pero la próxima vez que te vea… No pienses que te tendré piedad… Tú sabes bien de lo que soy capaz…

Zero: Lo sé maestro…

Deus: Tú también Alice… Esta vez no usé toda mi fuerza pero la próxima vez no dudaré en usarla

Alice: Si maestro… Lo sé…

Lucifer: Bueno… Adiós… Disfruten… De esta tranquilidad… Momentánea

Deus: Disfruten… Adiós… *Lucifer y Deus desaparecen*

Zero: Al menos… Tenemos un pequeño descanso… *cae al suelo de espaldas*

Alice: Sí… *cae de espaldas a su lado*

Zero: Gracias… En serio gracias…. *sus ojos se tornan completamente negros y deja de hablar a doble voz*

Alice: ¿Por qué agradeces? *sus ojos se tornan totalmente carmesí y deja de hablar a doble voz*

Zero: Por ayudarme… No lo habría logrado sin ti… *sonríe y la mira tomando su mano*

Alice: En ese caso… Yo también debo agradecerte… *sonríe y lo besa*

Zero: *le sigue el beso* me dio… Sueño…

Alice: No eres al único que le dio…

Zero: Entonces… ¿Durmamos un rato?

Alice: Me parece… Duerme bien… *cierra los ojos, lo abraza y se duerme*

Zero: Tú igual… *sonríe, la abraza y cierra los ojos quedándose dormido*

********** Cierre del capítulo 18 **********

**No sé… Este capítulo se me dio la gana por hacerlo más largo de lo habitual x3 espero les haya gustado… Ya veré yo cuando subo el próximo capítulo jejeje… Espero les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus reviews… Consejos, Críticas… Acepto de todo x3 ah y quiero aclarar… En todo el capítulo en el que Zero y Alice tuvieron los ojos bicolor nunca dejaron de hablar a doble voz hasta que sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros y carmesí correspondientemente… Adiós hasta el próximo capítulo x3**


End file.
